A Wolf Is Born
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: A young woman was conceived by two werewolves, her blood is the purest of all the Lycans. She was found by Duncan who raised her as his own, follow her journey as she saves the world along side Lord Cousland and her Beloved Alistair (This story will have the other wardens that Duncan saves, not just Cousland, I might add a Dwarf...you'll have to follow this stort to find that out )
1. The Birth of a Wolf

**Hello! I have been wanting to do this story for years but haven't been able to get my head around it, this is only the beginning of a entire trilogy...it all adds up to the big finale in the major war after the trespasser DLC) without further ado please enjoy the beginning of Born a Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Age series, it belongs to Bioware, I do however own Azcadelia and anything that stems from her**

Everyone thinks they're an expert on the supernatural, werewolves, vampires, Zombies the works, but does anyone actually know about these creatures for real. With werewolves, everyone thinks you only become one when you are bitten and then you can never return to your human form, but that's not always the case, a werewolf can be born, these beings are known as Lycans and only when the moon was full and covered the land with its luminous glow can this strange and incredibly rare anomaly occur. Lycans are the true werewolves, the beings who can turn from human to wolf of their own volition, their appearance are closer to a wolf than man which shows their pureblood lineage. A Lycan can only be born when its parents are first generation werewolves, meaning they were bitten by Witherfang himself and not bitten by another werewolf. This child can only be born when the moon is at its fullest and strongest, otherwise the child will die due to the curse being too strong.

One night, when the moon was at its strongest a mother's howl carried through the wind as she gave birth to her child, the first and purest of its kind, Its **human** cries echoed through the cave it resided in. It was Duncan of the Grey Wardens who was patrolling for Darkspawn that heard the cry, thinking that it was an innocent baby he rushed inside the cave with a sword drawn in order to save it. He was expecting to see a baby being swarmed by the Darkspawn that would sometimes pass here but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would witness something so unbelievable as this, before him was a werewolf with a human baby in its arms, it was no longer breathing which meant that the wolf had died giving birth to the child but had time to cuddle with her baby before she passed away. Never in his entire life did he ever think that a werewolf would ever give birth, let alone the baby surviving "Duncan where are you!?" a fellow Grey Warden called from outside the cave

"In a cave, I will be out shortly!" he quickly pulled off his cloak and picked up the crying baby so he could wrap it up for warmth, once the baby was silent he left the cave to meet up with his squad "I'm here" he called out, waiting patiently for the others to find him

"Duncan is that a baby!?" one of the Grey Wardens cried in shock

"Yes, a child born from a werewolf" he replied, keeping his composure when he heard the others gasp in surprise

"How is that possible?" one asked in shock

"I do not know" he muttered as he stared at the now sleeping baby "but she is my responsibility now"

"What are you gonna call her"

"I have always wanted to call one of my children Azcadelia, I believe this name should be perfect for her" his squad looked at Duncan with confused looks but he did not elaborate "We are leaving" the others nodded and followed him back to their headquarters

As Azcadelia grew she got stronger and stronger, the power she carries was immense and continued to grow every day. Duncan immediately began teaching her duel wielding sword skills and hand to hand combat "Father, why am I practicing duel wielding, why can't I be an archer or a warrior, I want to use a greatsword" she had asked after her first training session

"It is because your speed is better suited for swift and light movements whilst your strength will aid you in blocking other opponents that use heavier weapons"

"But can't I go wolf and kick their behinds that way?" Azcadelia joked, she knew what she was and did not find it repulsive like many others would, it was a part of her, to reject the wolf was to reject herself

"No, you cannot control that side of you yet, you may attack your companions, that would only be a last resort" she huffed but nodded "Now let us join the others for supper" she nodded and skipped after her adopted father

But honestly, this story isn't about her childhood, no, this is about her life the moment her eyes settled on a young man who would forever change her world.

This story starts when Azcadelia was walking through Bournshire, a small village that hosts many Templar and Chantry recruits, a few Grey Wardens were travelling through the village which would lead them to Denerim where they would meet with the King of Ferelden. Of course, Azcadelia being the adventurous woman she was, whined to Duncan as much as she could until he agreed to allow her to join them. "Did you hear?" she heard a gaggle of female voices beside her

"Hear what?" another female replied, knowing that they were not talking to her, Azcadelia continued to look away but kept her attention on them

"The Templars are holding a tournament to honour the Grey Wardens that are travelling through here!" the woman practically squealed, Azcadelia winced at the octave in which the woman screamed

"Oh we get to see all those handsome men fighting, I will definitely be watching" the other female squealed just as loudly "When is it"

"It will start two hours from now" Azcadelia hurried off in search of her adoptive Father, hoping she could get more information on this tournament. She felt too excited at the thought of seeing other men and woman fighting, to be able to see Templars fight was too tempting

"Hey!" a man's voice screamed, the Grey Warden recruit looked up just in time to see a much larger figure crash straight into her "oof!" seconds later the two humans were lying on the floor, both groaning from the impact of elbows and knees digging into stomachs and chests

"Oh I am soo sorry!" Azcadelia cried out once she caught her breath, she waited for the man to roll off of her before speaking once more "are you ok? I should have been watching were I was going"

"No it was my fault, I was running and did not focus on my surroundings" the man pushed himself up off the floor before helping her up

"Thank you, I suppose it was both our faults" she laughed softly and dusted off her blouse and leather pants, once she was sure she was clean enough she moved her gaze onto the man before her, eyes widening at what she saw. She would never admit it but the man before her could have possibly be the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, his eyes were as golden as hers when she turned but not glowing like hers, hair that was kissed by the sun just like his skin that was toned and flawless, and the muscles she could see through his robes, she would be drooling from the mouth if she did not have any control. He seemed to be her age, though she would have to find out through conversation whether that was true or not.

"Umm, are you sure you are alright" the man asked, noticing her gazing at him with an expression he hadn't seen before, well not at him anyway

"I'm in lo-ahh I mean I am perfectly fine thank you for asking, I probably hit my head a little too hard on the pavement" she grabbed a bit of her hair and began twirling it through her fingers, a nervous habit "Anyway, why were you hurrying if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am participating in the tournament today and I was hoping that I could train before it started" he stated proudly, his chest puffing out as he did so "Oh I almost forgot how rude of me, my name is Alistair"

"It wasn't rude, my name is Azcadelia" she replied with a smile

"I have not seen you around here before, are you just passing by?" he hoped she was staying for a while, she was quite a beautiful woman but he would be too nervous to say that out loud. Her hair was black, blacker than a human should have and was tied into a high pony tail that ended just past her shoulder, her eyes were a bright blue though for a moment he could have sworn they flashed golden when he crashed into her. Her skin was fair with a light tan, he noticed she was rather curvaceous for a girl that looked to be the same age as him, big busty breasts, small waist and wide hips, rounded posterior and shapely legs, she wasn't that much shorter than him, the top of her head reached his nose so he did not need to look down that much like he usually did when talking to the women of this town.

"Ah yes I am travelling with my father and a few of his companions, he is heading to Denerim to speak with the King" she really needed to stop gazing at his muscles, she could be seen as a creep since she was staring at him so much, she was glad that he did not notice

"You father is meeting with the King?" Asked Alistair in shock "how important is he?"

"Umm well…he is the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden so I suppose he is pretty important" she did not like to brag to many people about the rank of her father since people would usually suck up to her in hopes of getting a position in her father's ranks, being recruited into the Grey Wardens were considered to be the most honourable and grandest thing to be chosen for

"C-commander!? Your father is THE Duncan of the Grey Wardens!" he looked at her in amazement

"Yeah" she looked away in embarrassment and surprise, the man's outburst was shocking to say the least

"Ahh sorry I did not mean to startle you it's just…I have always admired the Grey Wardens, they fight for the safety of Ferelden far more than any soldier or Templar ever could" his eyes were glimmering with awe as he talked about his heroes

"It seems that you have always dreamt of becoming one" she stated calmly

"Well yes who wouldn't, many would become Grey Wardens for power or glory but not me, I wanted to become a Warden to keep this country safe" Azcadelia looked at the man before her with a soft smile, she could see the kind and pure heart this man has, a heart that would do great things for the Wardens

"You have qualities that would be a great asset to the Wardens"

"Ahh I don't know about that, I just want to do what is right" he scratched his head in embarrassment

"Well then, make sure you do well in this tournament today young Templar, my father may be keeping a close eye on you" she gave him a lopsided smirk "See you later, Alistair" she saluted him and walked off, feeling his confused and shocked gaze on her as she walked off in search of her father

"Father, father!" Azcadelia called as she ran towards her father who was entering the tournament ring

"Ahh Azcadelia, there you are, I was looking for you" she stopped beside her father and followed him in

"Sorry I met a Templar, or judging by his outfit he is still a recruit" she sighed when she remembered what he looked like

"Azcadelia, stop thinking such perverted thoughts" Duncan scolded, knowing all too well the look she sporting

"Sorry father" she chuckled nervously "Anyway, I think he would be perfect for a new recruit for the Wardens"

"We do not choose people based on their looks child"

"No no it's not his looks it's his personality, he's humble and kind and not like the other men who want to become a Warden just for glory" she had never met a man so kind and so humble as Alistair

"It's not just a kind hearted nature that I look for Azcadelia, I need to see the potential this man may have, and I do not meant how skilled he is with a sword" they both sat beside the others Wardens that were seated in the front row of the Tournament area

"I know that, at least look at him when he fights" Duncan sighed, knowing that Azcadelia was always good at picking men and woman who were worthy to become Wardens

"Fine, when he comes out let me know and I will keep a close eye on him" she nodded eagerly

"I know he won't let you down father" he chuckled softly

"I'm hoping you are right" they both sat where the other Grey Wardens were seated and waited patiently for the duels to begin, each match the Grey Warden's that accompanied Duncan conversed with each other about who would be perfect. Alistair was the last dueller in the tournament; he was to fight against three famously acclaimed Templar's, the first was Ser Eryhn, a woman who wielded a sword and shield with unequalled grace, the second duel was Ser Talrew, leader of many victories against the Chasind, and the final duel was against Ser Kalvin, one of the finest blades in Ferelden, Alistair had lost all three duels but he had caught the eye of Duncan. "Perhaps you are right, he does have potential"

"But sir, he lost all of his duels" a Grey Warden replied, not understanding his Commanders interest in the boy

"It is not the strength or skill of a man but what is inside him that makes a Grey Warden" Duncan stood from his seat and motioned for his daughter to follow him. They walked down to where all the duellers were residing and walked over to the man who sat on a bench alone, his shoulders were slumped in defeat and his eyes were downcast, showing how defeated he felt "excuse me my boy, my I speak with you for a moment" Alistair looked up in confusion for a moment before he jumped up onto his feet, knowing exactly who this man was

"Ah Of…Of course sir"

"My name is Duncan and I am the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, I know that you have already met my Daughter Azcadelia" he motioned to the silent woman beside him who was smiling at the shy man "I wanted to talk to you about how you are faring after your battles" Alistair looked down and rubbed his neck

"I am doing as well as one can considering I lost all three of my duels, then again I'm used to feeling angry and sorry for myself"

"I take it that you are not happy with your life as a Templar?" Azcadelia asked

"No not really, I was sent to the Chantry when I was ten and have hated being here ever since" Duncan nodded, seeming satisfied with his answer and how truthful he was being

"Then would you feel that your life would be better if you were to become a Grey Warden?" Alistair's eyes widened

"You mean- you want to recruit me? Why, I failed all my duels" he was confused

"My father does not recruit men and woman based on their strength or skill, it's the heart they have and the willpower they possess, you can always practice and train to become better" She stepped forward and placed her hand on his armoured arm "And we both believe that you are perfect"

"Ahh Sir Duncan" the trio turned around to see the Revered Mother standing before them, an ever-present scowl gracing her old and wrinkly face "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence amongst all these troublesome Templars"

"I was just conversing with this young man here, I would like to recruit him" the scowl on the old woman's face increased

"That would not be advised, he was brought here on orders of the Arl of Redcliff and is to remain here" Azcadelia's eyes narrowed

"I believe that a man has a right to choose his own path, not let others chose for him" she said vehemently

"And you young child should keep your mouth shut when speaking to someone of high status" the raven haired woman sneered and stalked forward to give the old hag a piece of her mind when her father pulled her back

"I would like it if you would not speak to my daughter in such a manner, the Grey Wardens only bow to the King so your status means nothing to us"

"Even so, the boy is to become a fully-fledged Templar in a few days' time, we do not let our teachings leave the Monastery" the woman crossed her arms over her chest, the trio realised that she would not be lenient

Duncan sighed "Then I am sorry Revered Mother but since you will not co-operate then I invoke the right of Conscription, nothing you do or say will have any power over this decision" the woman stood there with unconcealed rage

"How dare you-" she was interrupted by Azcadelia who walked up to her face, the promise of battle shown in her glowing orbs

"The decision is final so I suggest you respect the law that was passed down by the King of Ferelden himself!" with those final words she grabbed Alistair by the arm and dragged him away, allowing her father to shut the old hag up. Once they were outside of the tournament area she let go of the man and relaxed "Sorry that I dragged you away but I did not want to listen to the hag anymore and by the looks of it neither did you"

"Thank you for that, the woman can force you to do the most terrible of things with the words she chooses" he was silent for a moment before speaking again "Did both you and your father really mean it, that you want me to become a Grey Warden?"

"Of course, my father does not joke about such matters as the recruitment of a Grey Warden, they are the only people who can defeat Darkspawn without being tainted themselves" She leant against the wall near the door, her arms crossed over her chest

"What do you mean they? You're not a Grey Warden?" he tilted his head slightly

"No, I was raised by my father and the Grey Warden's but I am not one myself, I have to hone my skills both mentally and physically before I can become one"

"So there is a secret to become a Darkspawn killer hey?" he smirked at her little slip, laughing when she blushed

"Oops, don't let father know that I told you that, it's not much information but it is a rule that no Grey Warden secrets are to be revealed to anyone outside of the order"

"I won't let you get in trouble" she giggled softly

"It is done, you will now become a Grey Warden" Duncan walked out and turned to the young adults

"H-how did you get the Revered Mother to let me go?" Alistair was shocked, the Revered Mother was a hard headed woman with a stubborn attitude, throughout his whole life at the chantry she made sure he was watched, he was never allowed to do anything without the Revered Mother's permission

"She cannot disobey a law that was created by the royal family themselves" Alistair blinked but remained quiet "Let us head off, we will be meeting the rest of our group on the outskirts of town, from there we shall proceed to Denerim"

"Let us be off then, we no longer need to linger here" Duncan and Alistair nodded to Azcadelia's words and walked behind her

 **How what that, this is different to what is usually written, I got inspiration from the Story Together or Not At All by RogueHunter06 (READ IT ITS BEAUTIFUL) The next chapter will be posted soon**

See you next Chapter!!!


	2. The Journey

The Grey Wardens had been travelling for a week now, one more day and they would reach Denerim. Azcadelia stayed with Alistair the whole trip to make sure he was comfortable with the group, she helped him to talk to the other Grey Wardens and with that helped to strengthen her newfound friendship with the cheese loving recruit "So you were raised in the Chantry?" Azcadelia asked as they walked along a dirt path

"Yes but not my entire life" Alistair replied "for the first eleven years of my life I lived in Redcliffe, well more like the stables at Redcliffe, my mother was a serving girl in the castle, Arl Eamon raised me because of my mother's long years of service" Azcadelia snorted

"Yes because making you sleep with the horses is the definition of raising a child" Alistair shook his head

"That was his wife's idea not his, she thought I was his bastard child and wanted nothing to do with me"

"That's an awful thing to do to a child-" she stop talking and jerked her head to the right, her eyes flashing golden as she looked to the trees

"What is it?" he asked

"Get your sword and shield out" she ordered hastily

"Why?" he asked but did as she told him to, he noticed her and the other Grey Wardens doing the same

"Darkspawn!" a shrill cry broke from the trees and a large group of Darkspawn ran through, they were hideous and grotesque, their bodies were rotten and scaled and their faces looked burned, they were more hideous than any demon of the fade "Be careful! Don't let their weapons cut you and don't let their blood get into any of your wounds!" she yelled as she ran to the monsters, her dual blades slicing the Darkspawn in front of her with precision and finesse, her body moved like a snake, her body bent and twirled around her enemies with a flexibility that no human could ever possess or at least one that has practiced far longer than her age should posses

The other Grey Wardens were masters at killing, they were stronger, faster and had more agility than Alistair has, and they knew where every Darkspawn was, even the ones that were behind them "Alistair don't get distracted!" Azcadelia shouted, breaking him out of his trance

"Right!" he bashed his shield into a Hurlock's face and sliced its head off

"Are there anymore!?" Duncan shouted to the group

"No sir!"

"I can't sense anymore Darkspawn around"

"Azcadelia, are there anymore dangers around?" the woman scaped off the black blood off her daggers and sheathed them behind her

"Nothing Father" she walked over to Alistair just as he latched his shield onto the clamps of his armour "Are you hurt?" she scanned her eyes over his body for any breaks in his armour or any open wounds

"No I'm fine Az"

"Az?" she looked at him with a smile

"Oh you don't like that" he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he picked up when he was brought to the Chantry

"No I do but only people who consider me as a friend call me that" she looked at the ground with pink cheeks _"he is too cute!"_ she had a flashback of his rippling muscles and her pink cheeks turned red

"Are you alright Az?"

"Hmm muscles-AHH I'm sorry I was distracted"

"Yeeeess well I do consider you a friend"

"That's really great" gave him the biggest smile she could

"Getting back to the fight, I haven't really gone that far away from Redcliffe or the Chantry but I know that Darkspawn should not be this far away from Orzimmar and should not be in such large groups" she hummed as she walked beside Alistair so they could catch up to the rest of the group that already began walking again

"Yes we have a suspicion of what it might be but we have to talk to the King first" Alistair gulped at the mention of good king Cailan, he was never allowed to be near him for reason he would like to take to his grave

"How long until we reach Denerim?" she tapped her chin in though

"I think we are a day away, luckily we won't be attacked by anymore Darkspawn the closer we get" she shook her black hair out of her face "I don't want to put you in anymore contact with Darkspawn blood than we have to"

"Aww do you care for me, do you worry about my safety!" he teased lightly, expecting her to have that pink flush on her cheeks he loved to look at

"Of course I care for you Al, you've become one of my closest friend" now it was his turn to blush

"O-oh I see…that's…nice" he rubbed his neck, Azcadelia let a smirk grace her face

"Your type of teasing doesn't work on me" she nudged his shoulder softly

"My type?"

"The cutesy tease, you have to give me more…something more…steamy" he blushed even heavier than before

"Steamy…you like that?" she nodded "I'm not good at…steamy"

"It's aright Al, I like you just the way you are"

"Are you quite done making Alistair blush Azcadelia?" Duncan asked from ahead of them

"Yes I am Father thank you for asking" she skipped up to Duncan and hugged him around the waist, earning her a deep chuckle from him and Alistair

Alistair looked up at Denerim castle, home of the royal family, and gulped nervously. He has never been in Denerim before and has never met King Cailan in person, would he know that Alistair was his half-brother and if he did would he be happy or threatened. He knew he was safe with the Grey Wardens but he didn't want anyone to know he had royal blood running through his bastard veins "I've never been to Denerim before"

"Its really not that grand, sure the royal family lives here but other than that its full of pompous people, poor humans and home of one of the worst Alienage in all of Thedas, even worse than Orlais"

"But not Tevinter"

"Yes but Tevinter doesn't have an Alienage since all elves are slaves" she hissed out with more venom than he has ever heard in her voice

"Be on your best behaviour you two" Duncan interrupted "the King will be meeting us in the castle foyer" Alistair's body stiffened

"You-you want me to go with you?" the sun kissed man cried out, earning him a deep chuckle from the commander

"Of course, His Majesty likes to see all new recruits" they walked through the large door and put smiles on their faces when they saw the King walked up to them "Your majesty, it's a pleasure to see you again"

"And you Duncan" Cailan smiled and turned his attention to the woman standing beside the commander "and I'm glad that I get to see my favourite person again"

"Your wife is supposed to be your favourite person Cailan" Azcadelia giggled "I would hug you but it would seem improper"

"We shall have to converse over a cup of tea when all the serious talk is over" she nodded "And who is this?" the king turned his eyes towards Alistair, they flashed with recognition but was gone too fast for Alistair to really tell

"This would be our new recruit Alistair"

"Alistair huh?" the man in question stepped forward and bowed to the king

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty" Cailan snorted and shook his head

"There is no need to be so formal with me, you are a guest in my home I should be the one being formal with you"

"You couldn't be formal even if you tried Cail" Cailan shot a small smile at the ravenette

"I hate to interrupt this reunion but I need to speak to you in private your majesty" Once again Duncan had to be the voice of reason

"Of course, if you would follow me to my quarters we can discuss things" Duncan nodded "You can show Alistair around if you wish Azcadelia"

"Thank you Cailan, I think he would love to see the garden" she grabbed Alistair's hand and dragged him off

"So…that is my half-brother"

"Yes"

"He is certainly a Theirin, he looks more like father than I do" Cailan chuckled "make sure you keep him safe Duncan, I would like to get closer to him one day, family is important to me since I can't have a family of my own" he sighed sadly, his wife Anora was barren and no matter how hard he tried they could not conceive. He had been writing to Empress Celene of Orlais and he thought that it would be more beneficial to the kingdom to marry the queen of Orlais and create a stronger alliance with her. Though as a child he has always wished to marry Azcadelia, unfortunately he couldn't since she had no name or title that would benefit the kingdom and Loghain would never allow it

"I will definitely keep him safe your majesty, now, onto more serious matters"

"Yes, the recent increase in Darkspawn, do you think it could be the beginning of a Blight?" Duncan hummed in thought

"I have not seen an Archdemon or even sensed its presence but I will not rule out the possibility, the number of Darkspawn surfacing from the deep roads is growing each day"

"Even so I would like to be prepared, I will send word to Warden commander Louie of Orlais and hopefully he will be able to bring us more information"

"Thank you your majesty, we will return to the other wardens and prepare ourselves if there is to be a blight on our hands"

"You and the other wardens may stay in the castle for tonight and have dinner with my wife and I" Duncan allowed a small smile to grace his face

"It would be an honour your majesty" he said as he bowed "I should find my adventurous daughter and her new fascination"

"Yes, Azcadelia has always fawned over muscly handsome men, that's all she ever thinks about"

"If you recall you were once her fascination" Cailan chuckled

"Yes and I was happy to allow her to fawn over me, your daughter is incredibly beautiful Duncan, more so than my wife but you did not hear that about me"

"She truly has become a beautiful woman, strong and powerful"

Alistair was sitting on a bench in the royal gardens, he inhaled the sweet smelling aroma of Andraste's grace, seven bells, heliotrope and various other flowers that made this garden the most beautiful thing he has ever seen…well the second most beautiful thing he has ever seen, the first was currently doing cartwheels and somersaults on the green grass in the centre of the garden. Her glossy black hair was whipping around her face wildly and became messy from her rolling around the grass, she had the prettiest smile on her face and the cutest laugh he had ever heard. "Come on Al, do one cartwheel"

"No"

"Pleeeaaassee"

"No"

"Pweetty pweease wive a chewy awn tawp" she was on her knees and shuffled towards him, smile at his chuckle "Come awn" she got to him and rested her head on his knee, neither finding this position sexual in any way

"I can't do cartwheels Az I will fall over like a klutz" she sighed and draped herself over his thighs, placing a hand on her forehead dramatically

"Oh why must the maker be so cruel, to curse you in such a horrible way" he chuckled and patted her stretched out stomach

"There there" he shook his head

"What is going on here!" a shrill voice called out, ruining their moment of fun

Azcadelia shrieked in surprise and rolled off Alistair's thighs and plonked onto the grass, Alistair yelped and fell backwards off the bench "What just happened?" he muttered to himself

"How dare you act in such an inappropriate way in _my_ home!" the ravenette sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position, she lazily turned her uninterested eyes over to the shrill and annoying voice

"Oh Anora what a not pleasant surprise, what can I not do for you?"

"You show such disrespect to the Queen of Ferelden? I can have you hanged" the blonde haired pointy nosed woman stomped her way to the ravenette and sun kissed man who had moved to sit next to Az

"How many times are you going to keep threatening me with that, I've counted about thirty times by now and each time I say Cailan will never let that happened because he loves me more than you" Alistair stared at Azcadelia in shock, he never thought she would be so rude and mean to someone, even if someone hates the queen they would never show it to her face "You really should stop saying that, the intimidation is no longer there"

"I don't know how Cailan could ever care for a brattish savage like you"

"Because I'm pretty"

"Being pretty won't make people marry you and have a family with you"

"At least I can have a family" Anora gasped and brought her hand up to strike Azcadelia, Alistair moved into action

"What is going on here?" the trio froze and turned to the king and Duncan

"Oh hey Cailan, father" Azcadelia jumped up from the grass and skipped over to the duo with a big smile on her face, completely forgetting that Anora was about to slap her "nothing going on except for me trying to convince Anora and Alistair to do cartwheels" she winked at Alistair

"I said I can't do cartwheels Az" Alistair sighed internally and decided to play along

"And she knows that I will never do something so unlady like" he realised that Anora was playing along aswell, most likely to make sure her husband would be happy with her, he had a feeling that if he knew that Anora and Azcadelia was fighting that Cailan would not side with his wife, he seemed to care for Az far more than his own wife-then again who wouldn't, she makes friends wherever she goes

"Don't worry, I can't do them either" Cailan chuckled

"She's asked you too?" Alistair cried in shock

"Yes I was a prince before I was King, Alistair" the sun kissed male blushed "why don't we head to the dining room and have some tea whilst dinner is prepared, perhaps you can help Az clean all the leaves and sticks out of her hair Alistair"

"I have sticks in my hair?" Az looked up and ran her hands over her hair "oh I do" she pulled out a twig and threw it behind her

"You're hopeless" Alistair chuckled and pulled and leaf from her hair and poked her cheek, smiling as she giggled and swatted and his finger


	3. The Joining

The small group of Grey wardens spent the night at the royal palace before they were once again on the road to where the rest of the Grey Wardens are, they were stationed at an abandoned castle in the West hills that was once owned by Arl Marcus Wulff before his serious illness overtook him, his brother Gallagher Wulff had to become the Arl of West Hills and built a stronger castle in which he could protect and care for his older brother until Marcus would be strong enough to be the Arl once more.

"You are gonna love the Warden base it's beautiful! And all the other Wardens will love you"

"I'm happy to be accepted into this new family" Alistair was surprised that he was doing such a good job at hiding his excitement, he already felt wanted and loved by Duncan, Azcadelia and the few Grey Wardens that came with them to Denerim, he couldn't wait until he met all the others. He finally had a family

"We are all a warm and friendly bunch, we're like a huge family" she nudged his shoulder "And you're a part of it now" she gave him her huge wolfish smile he loved to stare at

"That makes me all warm and tingly inside" Alistair chuckled at her small giggle

"We have arrived" Duncan used his serious voice to calm the two young adults as they entered the gates of the base "Welcome to the Grey Wardens, recruit Alistair" the ex-Templar in trainings eyes widened the size of dinner plates as they looked around the inside of the castle. Grey Wardens were everywhere, some were training with various weapons, others were spell casting at dummies or healing wounds most likely inflicted from training, other Grey wardens were sitting at tables chatting amongst themselves "If you would follow me Alistair I will introduce you to a few Wardens who will be training you and preparing you"

"When will I become a Grey Warden officially?" Alistair tried to hide his eagerness but judging by the deep chuckle from Duncan he must have failed miserably

"We will be doing the joining ceremony tonight after you rest and regain strength, I want you in top shape before we begin" Alistair nodded and Duncan then turned to Azcadelia "I have decided that tomorrow night you shall be officially joining the wardens" the ravenette gasped

"You mean-"

"Yes Azcadelia you are finally ready to join the wardens, you will be doing the joining tomorrow, I want you to have my undivided attention" a huge smile crossed her face followed by a loud squeal

"YES YES YES! THANK YOU FATHER!" she jumped around and hugged her father and Alistair then went off to hug every single Grey Warden that wasn't busy

"She seems very happy about joining" Alistair watched Azcadelia fondly

"Yes" Duncan nodded "she has been waiting for this moment since she was ten and was told of the importance of Grey Wardens" he shook his head when he saw Azcadelia dancing with a few of the younger wardens "come with me so I can show you to your room so you can unpack before meeting with the other Wardens"

"Of course"

* * *

The night had covered the castle sky with a blue glow, the stars twinkled as if they were waiting in anticipation for what was to happen tonight, Alistair watched as Azcadelia paced nervously, her slender fingers playing with the wrist guards she had on. He was nervous too but her pacing back and forth distracted him, two other recruits were watching Az pace to distract themselves as well "the joining will finally commence" the quarto stilled all movements and faced the Warden Commander "tonight we begin the joining, from this chalice we drink of Darkspawn blood and master its taint" only three of the recruits gasped in shock

"We have to drink their filthy blood!?" one man shouted angrily, the other nodding in agreement "why where we not told of this"

"Would you really have joined if they did so" Azcadelia growled out angrily "you either drink the damn blood or you get a sword in your chest, your choice"

"L-let's just get this done ok?" Alistair stammered out, feeling nervous about drinking Darkspawn blood but wasn't going to back out

"Ser McCallum, you shall go first" the man that shouted stepped forward nervously and grabbed the chalice with shaky hands "from this day forth you will be a Grey warden" the man took a few small sips and gagged at the disgusting taste, the group stepped away to watch

"No proble-" McCallum chocked on whatever bile came up his throat, he coughed trying to get the bile but it did nothing, his collapsed to the floor when the taint touched his heart and killed him

"Maker's breath" Alistair said with horror lacing his voice, he hoped he would not suffer the same fate

"Step forth Sir Bracken" the man who nodded stepped forward and grabbed the chalice, thank the maker he did not suffer the same fate as McCallum, he merely fainted and fell to the floor

"And lastly you, Alistair" the sun kissed man gulped and grabbed the chalice, he wanted this over and done with so with a confidence he never thought he would have once he had seen what the taint would do to him if he was not worthy, he took a large gulp and passed the chalice back to Duncan

"Oh please maker make sure he lives" he heard Azcadelia whisper in the background, he closed his eyes as he felt his head explode with pain, his chest tightened and his vision became blurry as flashes of a large horned dragon crashed into his mind without his consent, he shivered with fear when the dragon roared. He gasped and his vision went black "oh no!" Azcadelia rushed to his side and checked his pulse, she sighed in relief when she felt it beating weakly "Thank goodness, I thought he lost the fight"

"I knew he would master the taint, he has a strong will that I saw within him the moment I gazed at him"

"He's amazing…" Azcadelia sighed and stroked Alistair's cheek, his hot skin contrasting against her cold fingers

"Yes he is" Duncan chuckled to himself, it seemed his daughter had a crush on the new warden "would you mind staying with him until he wakes, he is too heavy to move to a room so it is best to keep him there"

"Of course I'll stay with him, would you mind getting some food? I think he will be starving when he wakes"

"I shall get meals for the both of you" Azcadelia said her thanks and watched her father leave the room

Alistair was praising the maker when the nightmares stopped, he was forced to watch a high dragon roar and hundred possibly thousands of Darkspawn screeching and he couldn't look away, he never thought he would be so terrified by a dragon in his life. "Alistair you're safe now" a soft voice broke through the darkness, it sounded so familiar "wake up Al" he only knew one person who called him such a name

"A-azzzz" he tried to speak her name but his throat felt drier than an Antivan desert

"Shh don't speak, just try to open your eyes" he sighed and forced his eyes open one at a time "there you go" he saw the blurry vision of an angel with thick black hair hovering over him, when his vision cleared he saw that the angel was actually Azcadelia

 _Though I still view her as one"_ he thought to himself

"Come on let me help you up, I don't think you want to stay on the floor forever" he nodded silently and let her drape his arm over her shoulder, with surprising strength she forced him to stand "Duncan brought you some dinner, well more like a an entire banquet, I know you are starving" a loud growl from Alistair's stomach conformed it, he blushed at her giggle. He slumped into a chair and drooled at the pile of food on his plate "Wardens have an increase of appetite or so im told" she watched silently as he shoved as much food as he could into his mouth

"Where is Sir Bracken?" he asked after he swallowed, once he finished speaking he went back to eating

"He was light enough for Duncan and another Warden to carry him to a room, you however are far too well-built to be carried"

"Notice that did you?" he smiled at her blush

"N-no…w-well yes can you stop looking at me like that" she looked down at her food so she could stop her cheeks from getting redder

"Sorry if I embarrassed you"

"I'll get you back eventually" Azcadelia took a sip of wine "So how are you feeling, I heard the joining is not pleasant"

"I had the most terrible dream, there was a high dragon and is looked like it was talking to thousands of Darkspawn"

"That would be an Archdemon, its created when the soul of an old god is forced into a body of a dragon, its why we think that there might be a Blight on our hands, sure all recruits have dreams of an Archdemon when they undergo the joining but the eldest of Wardens are getting these dreams aswell, we are waiting on the reply of Warden Commander Louie to confirm that they too are having these dreams before preparing"

"Let's hope it's not a Blight than"

"Yes I don't think I want to be in a war any time soon"

"Speaking of Wardens, are you nervous about your joining tomorrow night" Alistair noticed Azcadelia's expression drop and fear cross her face

"I'm excited that I'm finally being allowed to join, I've wanted this since I was ten, even when I found out everything that you have to do to become one I wanted to be one it's just…" she trailed off and looked at the floor, almost trying to find the right words "there are complications to this joining that might make this more dangerous for me than any other who joins"

"Complications?"

"I have a…condition that might make this more dangerous, father wanted to make sure I am the strongest I can be so I won't, you know, die or worse"

"What type of condition is this, if you don't mind me asking?" Alistair noticed Az's awkwardness but he was too curious to stop

"It's a disease of some sort in my blood, many mages and alchemists have tried to cure it but nothing has worked" she fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip "when I do the joining…promise me that no matter what happens you will always see me as Azcadelia" Alistair look at her in confusion

"Why would I look at you any different, I think the only thing I will be doing is praying that you survive" Az smiled

"That makes my heart warm" they spent the rest of the night talking about any questions Alistair had about Grey Wardens or just life in general


	4. The Secrets out

Alistair noticed how distant Az was acting the following day, she barely ate breakfast, lunch, or dinner, after she ate she snuck off to wherever. He was fine with it, he knew was she was in for but he was lucky that he was never told, she has known since she was young, that most have plagued her dreams for years.

It was night time when he saw her again, it was at midnight, the moon was at it's highest. She was standing beside Duncan, her hands fiddling with each of her fingers, sometimes she would run her fingers through her mussed up hair "Ah Alistair, glad you could make it" Duncan gave him a kind smile

"You knew I would come?"

"Yes, to support Azcadelia of course" the woman in question gave him a nervous smile "It is time" the two younger wardens followed the commander through a long winding hall, it was cold and grey and Alistair wondered why her joining was not being hosted where he had his.

They stopped at a door with a thick, steel door, something that looked like an ogre would have trouble breaking, there was a steel barred windows, it reminded him of a prison cell, Duncan motioned them to enter, inside was a table and a rug on the floor, one the table was the chalice that Az would be drinking from "Are you ok?" Alistair asked the nervous woman

"As well as I can be…I hope you're ready"

"Ready? For what?"

"You'll see" she stepped up to her father and gave him a nervous smile "I'm ready"

"You know that this room is sealed by magic, once I leave the room the room will seal, someone can enter the room but no one can leave" she nodded, ignoring the questioning gaze that was focused on her back, Duncan grabbed the chalice and pressed it gently into his daughters shaking palms "From this moment forth, you will be a Grey Warden…be strong my child" she nodded and took a deep gulp, determined to see this through, she glanced at Alistair and turned back "Come with me Alistair, quickly" the two men walked out of the room and shut the door, a blue glow lit up over the door, sealing Az inside "This is something you must know my boy…Azcadelia is an extraordinary person, she possesses a curse that she has carried since she was born" they watched as the ravenette began to shake uncontrollably

"Yes she told me about a condition in her blood…" Alistair watched as thick white fur began sprouting out of Az's skin, pale blue mist surrounded her body, her scream turned into a deathly howl, when the mist disappeared a large white wolf was in her place, it snarled and lunged at the walls, trying to escape something that wasn't there, the room was too small for the large beast, it was twice the size of a Beserken (A bear tainted by the darkspawn curse) "Is that…Az"

"Yes, she was born from two werewolves who connived her under the new moon, she was birthed under the full moon, she is what is known as a Lycan, the purest of her kind, blessed by Witherfang, the god and ruler of all beasts" Duncan watched his daughter turned towards the window and snarl at him, her glowing eyes where unfocused and scared "She never wanted to tell you but you would have found out eventually"

"Does it…does it hurt her, to be in that form"

"No, the change is slightly painful but it does not cause her pain, that form is as a part of her just as she is of it, I hope this does not destroy the friendship you two have, she is very fond of you" Duncan turned around and walked down the hall

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There is nothing we can do until she has calmed down, the taint will have covered her mind completely, she is merely a beast at this moment, let her work out her anger" with that he disappeared

Alistair stared at Az through the window, the pure terror in her eyes was a clear as the blue sky, she was whimpering at something that she thought she saw. Without thinking he walked over to the door and opened it, he walked in cautiously "Az?" the large wolf stopped his spinning and snapped her head to him, her glowing golden eyes staring deeply into his, she was slightly taller than him, the top of her muzzle reaching just above his head "It's me Alistair" he brought a hand forth, allowing it to be close to her nose, he had seen many people gaining the trust of a Mabari this way "See?" Az sniffed his hand, when he smelt his scent of cheese, vanilla and honeysuckle she licked his hand and whimpered "You must be seeing the same dreams I did huh?" she whimpered against and nuzzled his hand, he slid it up and stroked the fur on her muzzle "Lay down for me huh?" she seemed to understand what he was saying through her terror hazed mind, she laid down and laid her head on her large paws, Alistair knelt down and began slowly stroking her body, she continued to whimper and shake her head, as if trying to rid herself of the dreams "Try to sleep Az, it will help" he laid his back against her soft fur, still stroking it. He closed his eyes and listened to Az's strong breathing as it lulled him into a deep sleep

Alistair woke up when he felt the sun from the small gap in the window hit his eyelids, he felt a strong aura surrounding him, ever since he woke up from the joining he had felt all the others wardens in the castle but the one he felt right now was strong, incredibly strong, then he remembered where he was and who he was with, he turned around and instead of feeling fur he felt skin, he opened his eyes and looked at Azcadelia's sleeping face "Az?" all he got was silence, he looked down and noticed that she was completely naked "oh wow!" he jumped up and looked around, he saw a rug on the floor and placed it over Az's naked form "there…" he sighed and sat back down, he crossed his knees and waited for her to wake up, he could understand where she was coming from, he has kept the secret of his birthright since he found out about it when he was five, perhaps he had finally found someone to share it with

"hmmm" Az shifted and her blood shot eyes fluttered open "oh hi" she smiled when she saw Alistair sitting before her, then she remembered what happened "I'm guessing you want answers"

"yes, keep the rug around you, you're naked" she nodded and sat up with the rug wrapped tightly around her body "There is some clothing on the table" she nodded again

"Did Duncan tell you what I am"

"Yes, you're a Lycan, born from two werewolves and blessed by Witherfang"

"So, there isn't much I can tell you"

"Were you ever going to tell me, I don't mind if you never told me but I'm still curious" she let out a short breath

"Eventually…but I thought it would be better if I just let you see as I truly am last night" She shook her head "I've never told anyone, Father has always told the Wardens once they became one, my secret became tied to the Grey Wardens secret, if anyone told someone out of the order about it they would be killed as they would be if they told a Warden secret…I've never told anyone about my secret, I guess you would be the first" she smiled shyly up at him "Thank you, for not panicking or getting angry for not telling you"

"We've only been friends for a month, you had no need to even think about telling me about it" he leant over and placed his hand on her knee "But…" redness covered his cheeks "it warms my heart that you shared this with me so early in our friendship"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he gave her a shy but sweet smile "I should probably get dressed, do you mind turning around" Alistair blushed and jumped to his feet, he turned around faster than he ever has before "Thanks"

"So how do you feel, now that the joining has been complete?"

"I can feel everyone's Aura now, along with the darkspawn that is around the area…I can feel your aura more strongly than the others, must be our strong connection to each other"

"Yes, I feel the same"

"Perhaps it is due to my wolf side, a wolf can create many strong connections to one another, I suppose the stronger the imprint the stronger I can feel the Aura's of the other wardens and vice versa" Azcadelia had finished putting on her baggy blouse and brown leather pants with black riding boots "You can turn around I'm done" Alistair did so and gave her a smile

"I like the idea of having close connections, I never had a close friendship with anyone at the Chantry, no one wanted to be friends with a troublemaker, the Revered Mother would punish anyone who was affiliated with me, she wanted to make sure I told no one about my birthright…what better way to do that then to make sure I had no friends to tell" Azcadelia frowned, she walked up to Alistair and hugged him tightly

"That is no way to treat anyone…you deserve all the friends, as many friends as you can have and them some" she tightened her hold on him "You deserve a family, and the Grey Wardens can be that family…I can be your family"

"You already are" he hugged her back just as tightly "Thank you for being a friend…you don't know how much that means to me, I hope I can return such kindness"

"You don't need to, just being here with me is enough" she gently pushed him away and gave him a gigantic smile "Lets head to the hall to eat, everyone was right about that increase in appetite .FAMISHED!" Alistair chuckled and allowed her to drag him off to breakfast


	5. Introducing Coulsand and Mahariel!

**HAHA! Did anyone else see that I put the wrong chapter in chapter 3? I didn't realise that I put my chapter 3 of the 100 story there instead, he he silly me. well, without further ado I announce Chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age franchise, that belongs to Bioware, I do however own Azcadelia and anything that I have created**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Six months had passed since Alistair and Azcadelia had become fully fledged Grey Wardens, each day they would train to become stronger in their skills with a blade and their senses of the taint, Grey Warden Commander Louie had gotten back to Duncan and confirmed what they all suspected, a Blight was on their hands, whilst they had not seen neither hair nor hide of the Archdemon their dreams and sense of the Taint told them otherwise. The entire Grey Warden army has geared up and on the orders of Good King Cailan they had all marched out to Ostagar where the Blight seemed to be at its strongest, all the armies under the Kings rule are marching to the final battle, to stop the Blight before it destroyed all of Ferelden – no all of Thedas

Duncan had gone off a month ago to recruit an elf from the Mahariel Dalish Clan and the youngest child of the Cousland family Aiden, he would reunite with them at Ostagar whenever he could, his time of arrival was unknown but they could feel his Aura getting closer "This place is magnificent!" Azcadelia cried out as they settled down in the area that the Grey Wardens were posted, she was spinning a circle, looking at the ancient building that has withstood so much

"It's a bunch of broken, old towers" a Grey Warden commented, scoffing at Azcadelia's childish nature

"Oh you're no fun" Az pouted

"I like the towers Az"

"Don't be a suck up Al" she nudged the blonde haired man's shoulder and gave him a smirk

"I'm not sucking up I truly do like the towers, hey don't look at me like that I'm being honest!" a man cleared his throat from behind them, they turned around to see a Templar

"Excuse me" he said with a stern face, it seemed he did not like Grey Wardens "The Revered Mother has asked for your presence" he said to Alistair

"Oh…ok" the junior recruit did not sound happy "I will be there, ahh, lead the way" Alistair stood from his bench and waved goodbye to his family, he strode off without another word

"I'm going to head out into the Wilds" Az jumped up and grabbed her weapons, a pair of curved dual swords and strapped them to her back

"You can't go out their Pup, it's full of Darkspawn and wolves" the second in command of the Grey Wardens, Sir Edward Maclen said sternly

"One wolves won't touch me and two I can sense the Darkspawn, I can keep away from them, I'm not going to sit here and wait for the battle, I will be careful I promise" she kissed her adopted Uncle on the kiss cheek and rushed off to the back gate, once she was able to convince the guard that she was able to go out without any danger she explored the areas she knew was safest, waiting for her Father to come with the two recruits

Alistair was leading the four new recruits through the gate to begin their quest to gather 4 vials of Darkspawn blood and to look for the treaties that were left in an abandoned Grey Warden Tower. Duncan had returned with the two recruits shortly after he began speaking to the mage the Revered Mother told him to speak to. "Alistair!?" he stopped walking when he heard Azcadelia's loud voice

"Az!?"

"Over here!" the group of five rushed over to where they heard the young woman's voice and saw her leaning over a wounded soldier, pressing her hand into his bleeding wound "Thank the Maker you arrived when you did, this man does not have long left"

"What happened"

"Darkspawn had attacked this small platoon heading into Ostagar, this man is the only survivor, does anyone have anything to patch him up?"

Alistair nodded and knelt down "I have bandages in my pack" he pulled off his pack and grabbed all the bandages he had, Az thanked him and began patching the man up

"Do you want me to walk you back?" She asked

"No I will be fine, thank you for your help" the man waddled off with a groan and forced himself to get to the camp to receive healing from the mages

Azcadelia turned to the group "You two must be the new recruits" she motioned to the man and woman next to Alistair "My name is Azcadelia, I'm a fellow Grey Warden"

The man stepped up first "My Name is Aiden Cousland, it is a pleasure to meet you my lady" he stepped forward and kissed her hand, he had dark brown hair that was short and neatly trimmed, he had a light scruff on his jaw, his eyes were a deep shade of green, he had strong facial features and pale skin that was most common in nobility, he was wearing a Cousland Crest embroidered armour that showed his status as the noble of that house and a large Greatsword

"Charmer I see" she turned to the silent Elf "And you must be the Dalish Elf"

"Yes, my name is Nodel Mahariel" she was short and to the point, obviously, she was not very fond of humans. She had long, thick curly blonde hair that fell to the small of her back, her eyes were a pale blue and her face was soft and sweet, she was shorter than all of the human but that was common in elves, she wore the Dalish Armour most commonly used by Archers

"Straight to the point, I like that" Az looked to Daveth and Jory who were standing silently in the back "no need for introductions as I have already met you"

"Of course, I hope were can get more acquainted with each other" Daveth gave her a seductive smirk which earned him a glare from Alistair, he had to deal with Daveth's continuous flirting and perverted glances to Azcadelia's posterior, he had looked their aswell but she wasn't as obvious or as brazen as the Archer

"Introductions are all well and good but did you not listen to your own words!" Jory decided to break through the calm atmosphere and replace it with his panic "Darkspawn! So close to camp! We should be heading back and getting reinforcements"

"Getting to scared are we Ser Knight" Daveth teased lightly

"No, simply being cautious" Jory shot back

"Do not worry" Alistair said calmly, hoping the smoothness of his voice soothed the panicked Knight "Azcadelia and I can sense if there are any Darkspawn in the area"

"We have a mission to complete, we need Darkspawn blood" Aiden said strongly, already acting as the leader of the group "we must press on before it gets dark, there is more danger here than just Darkspawn" he walked ahead of the group, everyone except Nodel was content to let him lead, why not let him do as he was raised to

It was not hard to get the 4 vials of Darkspawn blood filled with a group of 6 expertly trained warriors, each with a different set of unique skills that were perfect for the eradication of the vial creatures, with an entire army at their back they would be unstoppable. They had killed the Hurlock Vanguard that guarded the entrance to the destroyed Grey Warden Tower, and were now searching for the chest that contained the treaties. "Found it!" Aiden called to the junior Wardens, they raced over and knelt on either side of him

"It's broken?" Alistair said in confusion "but Duncan said there was an enchantment on the chest strong enough to keep a Beserken locked up"

"And what do we have here I wonder, are you a vulture perhaps, or a scavenger, here to pick the bones that have long since been cleaned" the group jerked their heads to where a female's voice was heard, a woman with raven hair tied into a bun and a very revealing outfit was slowing making her way down a flight of stairs, everyone was instantly on guard, Alistair the most as he could sense the magic within her "Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey" the woman stopped directly in front of them and frowned, an intimidating look in her smoky eyes "What say you, hmm? scavenger or intruder?" The woman probed

"And how are these your wilds" The woman frowned at Aiden's words

"Because I know them as only who owns them could, can you claim the same" The woman walked closer to Aiden with her hips swaying seductively, the Warroir was not fazed by her gesture "I have watched your progress for some time 'where did they go?' I wondered and why are they here? And now you disturb ashes that have long since been cleaned, why is that?"

Alistair leaned close to Aiden and whispered in his ear "Don't answer her, she may look chasind and that means that others may be nearby" the woman heard Alistair's comment and sneered at him

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you" She gestured to the sky with her hands

"Yes" Alistair replied not taking his eyes off the woman "Swooping is bad" Azcadelia laughed softly to herself making the male Warden smile, Alistair enjoyed the sweet sounding laugh

"She is the witch of the wilds she is, she'll turn us into toads" Az had to scoff at Daveth's comment, this woman was not stupid enough to perform such a task and risk being attacked by such a large group

"Witch of the wilds?" The woman laughed "Such idle fancies, those legends, have you no minds of your own" The woman turned to Azcadelia and Nodel "You there" She said pointing to the women "Women do not frighten like little boys, tell me your names and I shall tell you mine"

"Nodel Mahariel" said the blonde elf

Azcadelia stepped forward with a smile, not scared or intimidated by the scantily clad woman "My name is Azcadelia, it's a pleasure to meet you"

The woman smiled at her "Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the wilds…you may call me Morrigan" She continued "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is there no longer?"

Alistair took a step forward, frowning deeply "Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you?" He accused. "You're some kind of… sneaky... witch thief!" Az nearly slapped her forehead

"How very eloquent," The woman replied sarcastically "Tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems" he frowned. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them" The woman glared at Alistair and spoke snobbishly

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them, invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened"

Aiden could see this conversation was getting nowhere and decided to step in "Then are you able to tell us who did remove them?" he asked directly towards the witch

"It was my mother in fact" Morrigan stated

Azcadelia could barely hide her amusement at the situation, Aiden sighed "Can you take us to her?" He asked

Morrigan considered this for a moment and then nodded "There is a sensible request, I like you"

Alistair touched Aiden's arm and spoke to him "I'd be careful, first it's, 'I like you'... but then zap! Frog time"

Daveth agreed nervously "She'll put us all in the pot she will"

Only Sir Jory replied with any decent kind of response "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change" Az laughed at that

"May we proceed swiftly, I am eager to be elsewhere" Nodel said frustratingly, her annoyance evident

"Follow me then if it pleases you" Morrigan turned on her heel and walked off into the mist with the small group following behind her.

"Greetings, Mother" Morrigan said as they arrived at a small hut, the walls were rotting from water soaked wood, there were no windows and mould was crawling all over, before them stood an old woman, her hair was a pale grey and full of nots, her skin was stained with various herbs and dirt, her clothes were stained aswell, her nails were dirtied and cracked from neglect "I bring before you six Grey Wardens who-"

The old woman standing in front of the hut's doorway interrupted her daughter "I see them girl…hmm, much as I expected"

Alistair scoffed "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

The old woman looked at Alistair with obvious annoyance "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe, shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool"

Daveth whispered again under his breath "She's a witch I tell you, we shouldn't be talking to her"

"Quiet Daveth" ordered Sir Jory "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad" the old woman said with a smile "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides, believe what you will" she shrugged. The old woman suddenly rested her gaze on Az and stared into her eyes, seeming to know exactly what she was "And what of you, does your woman's mind give you a different perspective"

Az narrowed her eyes at the woman "I'm not sure what to believe" She said dryly

The old woman laughed "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies, be always aware…or is it oblivious? I can never remember" the woman shook her head "So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe, do I? Why, it seems I do!" She laughed at a joke that only she seemed to know

Alistair looked at the old woman as if she were mad "Sooo, this is the dreaded witch of the Wilds?" He drawled making woman laughed sarcastically

"Witch of the Wilds huh? Morrigan must have told you that, she fancies such tales, though she would never admit it…Oh, how she dances under the moon!"

Morrigan sighed behind her mother in frustration "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother"

Morrigan's mother became serious "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She turned and walked toward her hut, shortly after she returned with a small leather satchel containing the treaties "and before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago, I have protected these"

Alistair interrupt interrupted "You…" he stopped and thought for a moment "Oh, you protected them?"

The old crone was displeased with the Wardens confused answer "and why not, the Blight affects me as well as anyone else, take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Azcadelia was thankful that they could leave, she didn't like the knowing gaze the old woman gave her "thank you for returning them" Aiden said gratefully, the woman was surprised by his comment

"Such manners, always in the last place you look…like stockings" the old woman laughed to herself "Oh do not mind me you have what you came for"

Morrigan was glad this was over, she did not like visitors "Time for you to go then" she was in a hurry the small group to leave, although she was interested in the raven-haired woman

Morrigan's mother turned to her and frowned. "Do not be ridiculous girl these are your guests!"

Morrigan sighed "Oh very well I will show you out of the woods, follow me if it pleases you" the group followed the witch one more, Az began talking with the woman quietly so that the group did not hear, it seems that the witch knew exactly what she was, she was rather surprised that the witch was not angry and she didn't try to kill her, perhaps if they met again she could ask her why she was fine with her beastly soul

 **And there you have it, I have introduced Cousland and Mahariel, I chose those two because it was quite easy, Duncan helped Cousland escape and they both headed off to the Brecilian woods where they helped Mahariel. Everything about the Wardens is planned, I just need to write it all out, if there is any ideas that you all think will make this story even better then please don't hesitate to review or PM me**

 **I hoped you enjoyed and I will see you all in the next Chapter! Buh Bye!**


	6. Added family members

"Ahh you have returned, have you required what I asked of you" Duncan asked, Aiden handed him the vials to the warden along with the treaties "Excellent I am very impressed" he then turned to his daughter with a disapproving frown "You however are in trouble for going into the wilds alone" his daughter pouted "you should all take a moment to rest while I prepare the joining, Azcadelia will let you know when you are needed" The group nodded and headed to the fire, Daveth and Ser Jory walked off to do whatever

"What is Duncan doing if you don't mind my asking, I would like to get this joining done as soon as possible" asked the Cousland Heir

"There are preparations that must be done right before the joining is to commence, do not worry everything shall be ready soon enough"

"Are we able to know what this joining entails?" he asked

Alistair shook his head "No, there are many things that will be kept secret from you until you are a Warden, of course, you will be one soon, be patient and all shall be revealed"

Az looked off to the side and saw a Grey Warden nod to her "The joining is ready, we should head off now"

"How did you know?" Cousland asked

"I saw a fellow Warden" both her and Alistair stood up and led the Noble and Elf up a ramp and to a broken tower, Daveth and Ser Jory where waiting there, Ser Jory was already whining about the joining, Daveth scowled towards him "Are you blubbering again"

"All I know is that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way"

"I swear to god I am the bravest one here and I'm a woman" Nodel growled, Azcadelia snickered to Alistair, both looking at each other with matching grins that hid their nervous and slightly scared feelings behind their eyes, they did not want to lose these people

"Yes Ser knight I completely agree" The two other recruits began to fight about the war until Duncan interrupted them

"And so the joining has begun, Alistair would you please say a quick prayer" Alistair recited the prayer that every Grey Warden that was present at a joining says before it commences, a prayer that would take their souls to the Maker if they failed or make them stronger if they succeeded "And so we commence the joining, as it has been passed down by generations, the first wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered its taint" Duncan gave Daveth a chalice full of red liquid and the archer gasped

"We have to drink the blood of those beasts?" he cried in shock

"Daveth step forward" the archer gulped and grabbed the chalice from the Warden Commanders hands, he took a small sip of the tainted blood, at first he seemed fine but soon he began to feel immense pain surrounding his entire body, he doubled over in agony as his body rejected the taint, he collapsed to the floor, devoid of life.

"Step forward Ser Jory" The warrior stepped back against the wall and drew his large blade

"I have a wife, a child, If I had known…you can't expect me to do this"

"There is no turning back now" Duncan drew his dagger and defended himself against Jory's attack, he pushed the warriors sword back and stabbed him in the stomach, he pulled himself close and whispered a sorry into his ear, once Ser Jory was dropped to the floor her turned to the Cousland Heir "There is no turning back, step forward Aiden and receive your gift" Aiden stepped forward slowly, cautiously and took a few sips of the blood, it was a short moment before he grabbed his head in pain and his eyes widen showing complete white, as the taint took over his body he collapsed to the floor jerking widely

"Will he be ok?" Az asked in a hushed tone, Duncan placed a finger over Aiden's neck and felt his pulse after he stop jerking

"He is fine, Alistair take him to his tent and return so we can continue" Alistair nodded and carried the noble to his tent, Duncan noticed how Nodel looked unfazed that she could either be killed all put through immense pain "How are you feeling Nodel"

"I'm not quite sure…I don't know how to feel on the matter" she replied softly, her stony façade breaking

"You will be fine, you are an incredibly strong woman"

"And how do you know that?"

"You have survived this long with the taint running within you, that takes a strong amount of willpower" Duncan looked over to the entrance of the ruined temple "Shall we continue?" Duncan asked her when Alistair returned, he passed the chalice to her so she could drink, she stared at the cup hoping that this would work "From this day forth you are a Grey Warden" She brought the chalice to her lips and drank the entire thing, more than she should have, Duncan and Alistair were shocked since no person had ever drank that much without dying

She felt the pain start within her mind and then spread throughout her body, the pain was excruciating but she fought back, soon enough she passed out from the agonizing pain and fell to the floor "Alistair please carry her to her tent and stay with her and Lord Cousland" Alistair nodded to Duncan and picked the blonde up into his arms, she seemed so light compared to most women, like she has barely eaten for her entire life, perhaps it was the taint within her body, it was running rampart in her blood, sucking her life force, thank the Maker she will be returned to her former glory soon enough "Azcadelia, please go and gather some food for the new recruits, I shall deal with Daveth and Ser Jory" Az nodded silently and followed her friend

"Do you want me to get you something aswell?" she asked Alistair

"That would be lovely, please, perhaps some bread and cheese, I am not overly hungry right now after losing two people" Az nodded

"Don't worry Al, do not think such dark thoughts, we may have lost two but we did not lose all, we have gained two new family members" she smiled at the shifting elf in the man's arms "go take her to bed and I shall be with you shortly" she rubbed his arm softly, comfortably, she gave him a small smile and walked off to gather bread and cheese for both her and Alistair and a bowl of soup for Nodel and Aiden

She had returned when she saw Aiden awake, he was sitting up and rubbing his temples in hope to relieve some of the pain "My Lord Cousland are you alright?" she asked, she looked to the side and noticed that Nodel was still asleep, her body was trying to fix what the taint had damaged

"Sort of…and please, call me Aiden, I do not want to be called Lord Cousland by friends" she smiled and placed a bowl on his lap 'What's this" he felt his stomach grumble

"A lot of soup, the taint gives us an increase in appetite due to our stronger attributes" Aiden took one sniff of the food and began to scarf it down "Eat as much as you can, Duncan has asked that both you and Nodel accompany me to see the king to discuss plans for tonight's battle" Alistair stood from his spot in the tent and grabbed the plate of bread and cheese Az put on the nearby table

"He does not want me there aswell?" He asked

Azcadelia shook her head "Sorry Al but they did not say you, I'll let you know all the juicy gossip" that earned her a smile

"Has anyone seen my Mabari?" Aiden asked

"When I went to get some food, I saw him sitting with one of the Senior Grey Wardens, when you are strong enough we can bring him in" the Cousland heir nodded to the female

"Hmm" Nodel groaned when she began to wake "water…please" she rasped out, Az jumped up and handed the bleary elf a casket of water, she stood patiently for the elf to drink the whole thing before she put it back on the table

"How are you feeling?"

"I shall be fine once I get some food" the female Warden nodded and grabbed the other bowl of soup, Nodel did the same as Aiden and ate as quickly as she could

"I was just saying to Aiden that when you are finished you have been requested by the King to talk battle strategy

"I do not listen to the orders of your Shemlen King" she said grumpily

Az glared at the elf "You are a Grey Warden now and a Grey Warden is sworn to be the weapons of the King, he is also a dear friend to me so I would ask if you not insult him in my presence"

The elf deflated slightly "I am sorry for offending you, I know how much friendships can mean" the group noticed the longing look in Nodel's eyes but chose not to comment on it, she must have lost someone dear to her to have such pain in such beautiful eyes, it was a look that Aiden was very familiar with

Once all the food had been eaten and the two new Wardens were back to their full strength they bid Alistair goodbye and walked off to the war counsel

Duncan saw the small group and gave them a grim smile "You have finally awakened, we may now begin" he nodded and walked over to the King so they could explain the battle strategy, it seemed that throughout the entire plan Loghain was arguing to King Cailan that the Grey Wardens were not needed, Cailan would defend them but the warrior would not listen

Finally, Cailan had had enough and changed the subject "So I see that you two have become Grey wardens, I suppose congratulations are in order"

"Thank you your majesty" Aiden bowed, Nodel nodded her head in silence thanks, the plan was that Nodel, Aiden, Azcadelia and Alistair would travel through the tower of Ishal and light the beacon when the signal was given, the beacon will let Loghain and his army know that they were needed in battle

"This shall be a glorious battle indeed, you are all dismissed and be ready for the battle tonight" The group nodded and left the king, Azcadelia waited until all left so it was her and Cailan standing alone "This is it…the final battle"

"Are you getting nervous Cail?" Azcadelia teased lightly, though the nervousness was still evident

"Me? Of course not…sentimental perhaps, either one of us could die in this battle"

"I'd rather neither of us die…I don't think I could bear losing my childhood sweetheart"

"Nor I mine, in the event the one of us is sent to the Maker I want you to know that I enjoyed out time together, if I could have, I would have married you" Azcadelia blushed heavily

"You are such a sweet man, Anora Is a lucky woman" she lost all decorum and ran over to Cailan, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "Please… ** _please_** , survive this battle for me"

Cailan smiled and hugged her back just as tight "The same goes for you Az" they stepped back and allowed the cover of King and Soldier over take them "Maker watch over you Azcadelia"

"Maker watch over you too my King" before she realised what happened Cailan stepped over and kissed Azcadelia on the lips, a short brief one but it contained so much meaning behind him

"Be safe for me" he stroked her cheek fondly before he strode off to stand with his army for the battle against the Blight

Azcadelia watched him go with tears in her eyes, she sniffed and composed herself, when the tears stopped she hurried over to the fire where Nodel, Aiden, Duncan, Alistair and Aiden's Mabari stood, she just arrived as Duncan finished explaining the plan to Alistair

"So he needs four Grey wardens standing guard over the Beacon, just in case" he did not sound very happy

"This is the Kings orders Alistair you cannot fight it" Duncan said sternly

"Fine, but just so you know, if the King tells me to wear a dress and dance the Remigold that's where I draw the line"

Az smiled at Alistair's little joke "I would like to see that" She teased, the warden turned to her with a small smile

"Maybe, but it would have to be a pretty dress" Alistair noticed her reddened eyes and looked at her in concern, she shook her head and mouthed the word 'later'

Duncan groaned at the pair and rolled his eyes, he may find their harmless jokes annoying but he was used to it, Az was his daughter and he thought of Alistair as his son, he would endure their endless jokes just to see them happy "You know your orders, the other Grey Wardens and I will be fighting alongside the King so you will be on your own"

"May the maker watch over you Duncan" Alistair said depressingly, Duncan turned to the blonde-haired man and smiled sadly

"May the maker watch over us all" he hugged his adopted son tightly and turned to his daughter

Azcadelia walked over to the Senior warden while Aiden, Nodel and Alistair left to prepare "Two goodbyes is a little too much for me right now" she whispered

"Then do not think of it as such, I am merely going off to do my life long mission as I have done many times before, this should be nothing new to you"

"Yes, but I always worry, and I always will" Duncan chuckled

"When I found you in that cave you were a gift sent from the Maker himself, I thank him everyday for brining you to me, you are a light in the darkness"

"I love you Father" tears started pouring down her cheeks once more "I love you so much"

"And I love you my dearest Pup" they hugged tightly "Maker protect you" he whispered into her hair "Now go, make me proud" Azcadelia smiled at her Father and ran off, Duncan watched her leave with a fond smile "I will see you again when we are both reunited by the Makers side"


	7. The Battle of Ostagar

The wardens stood at the bridge leading tower, watching the scene below, they could see Duncan and the other wardens along with King Cailan, fighting the darkspawn as best as they could

"We need to get to the Tower of Ishal so we can light the beacon!" Alistair yelled, Aiden, Nodel and Azcadelia nodded to the warden and they began to run across the dainty bridge.

Balls of stone and fire were attacking the soldiers on the bridge, killing them instantly, Azcadelia was focusing on what was in front of her and not the ball of fire heading towards her until she heard a shout. "Azcadelia!" Strong arms wrapped around her form and pushed her to the floor, she winced when her back connected to the floor, when the pain subsided she opened her eyes and saw Alistair's body looming over hers in a protective manor, she smiled and said nothing as she gazed into his golden eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a hushed tone

"Yeah, I'm good" He blushed and pulled himself up along with the Wolf, she said her thanks and they ran to the edge of the bridge where Aiden and Nodel stood, the Mabari he learnt was named Axel was barking madly, his eyes running all over the area for any threat to his Master and new friends

"You need to be more careful Azcadelia" Aiden teased, she merely smirked and sent him a look saying 'don't tease me'

"Help!" The group jerked towards a man's voice and saw a mage and soldier running from the tower.

"What happened" Aiden ordered

"The tower it's been taken"

"Taken! Taken how!" Alistair demanded, his glare made the mage shiver

"The Darkspawn, they came up through the floor, most of our men are dead" the Soldier sounded panicked

"Then we need to light the beacon ourselves!" Aiden turned to the Mage "We need your magic to help us"

"I can heal and enchant your weapons but I am very limited with my offensive spells" the mage said shamefully

"That is more than enough, stay at the back of the group and try to stay out of sight" the group follow Aiden as he took charge, Alistair was close to the mage as he had a shield, Azcadelia was near him to watch his back and Nodel stood at the side, shooting anything that came near her or tried to attack Aiden's back. The fight was challenging as the tower was completely overrun as the soldier had stated but it was not impossible

"What are these Darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the hoard, there should not be such resistance" Alistair was angered, so many men lost to these filthy creatures

"Were you not just complaining about not being in battle" Aiden commented

"Huh you're right, I guess there is a silver lining" Joked before he turned serious "At any rate, we need to hurry, Loghain will be waiting for us"

"His forces were supposed to be guarding this tower along with the Kings" Azcadelia said as they moved once again "I do not see a single Mac Tir crest on any of these bodies'

"You are right, they must have run into some difficulty, the Darkspawn are most likely all over the place if this tower is any indication, just be on your guard"

"When am I not" she joked, a sword nearly severed her head from her shoulders but she was able to duck just in time "I take that back! I was not ready for that" A huge platoon of Darkspawn rushed at them with a ferocity and viciousness that only monsters could do, it was nearly impossible to defeat the ongoing onslaught of monsters but with the healer at their back they were able to fight their way to the very top "STOP!" Az almost roared when they raced to the stairs

"What is it?" Alistair asked, when he took a moment to calm his adrenaline he felt what she felt "There is an Ogre up those stairs"

"An Ogre" Nodel said in shock "The hoard is that strong, this truly is a blight"

"We must be prepared, this is a beast that cannot be so easily destroyed as a normal Hurlock or Genlock can" Alistair looked at Azcadelia "Ready?"

"Yes" they readied their weapons and raced up the stairs, in the middle of the large room stood a beastly creature feasting on a dead body, it smelt their scent and turned around to roar at them threateningly

"FOR THE GREY WARDENS!" Alistair yelled and charged, the rest of the group at his back, the beast seemed unfazed however as it charged at the mage, he swiped his hand out and grabbed the poor soul, squeezing him in a pile of broken bones and blood "Dammit, we need something stronger than weapons!"

"Right!" Azcadelia yelled back "Keep him busy and don't attack me!" she yelled at the other two Wardens, the familiar blue mist surrounded her, changing her form from two legs to four, in her place stood the pure white wolf who roared at the Ogre

"Is that Azcadelia!?" Aiden yelled

"Yes so don't attack her!" The white wolf charged at the Ogre and clamped her mighty jaw around the Ogre's neck, her paw swiped at it's back, drawing more of it's black, oozing blood "she has it distracted, when she let's go of its neck go for the heart and head!" the others nodded, they charged forth when Az threw the Ogre to the floor and unclamped her jaw, she jumped back and allowed them to finish the monstrous beast off. She quickly reverted back to her human form

"No time for questions, light the beacon, we've surely missed the signal by now!" she yelled when she saw Aiden about to speak, the man shut his mouth and raced over to one of the torches, he threw it into the pyre and watched the smoke rise up, hoping to the Maker that Loghain saw and could come to the rescue

"It's over" Alistair turned to Azcadelia to cheer alongside her but saw her tensed expression, she had her ear faced towards the door "Az?"

"Darkspawn!" the door swung open and a herd of archers ran in, firing at the group, Alistair felt arms wrap around his front, protecting him from the onslaught

"STOP!" he struggled to get Azcadelia to let go but her grip was strong, he watched helplessly as arrows pierced her body

"AHH!" she screamed when many arrows hit all along her spine, she fell to the floor when she became paralysed, the world around her clouded before it blackened

"NO!" Alistair fought as many Darkspawn he could, killing them in hatred, they hurt Azcadelia, she's probably dead. He too fell to the floor with his fellow Grey Wardens, they were all overwhelmed "Duncan…" the last thing he saw was the tower roof being destroyed and a large beast collecting the four of them in its large talon


	8. ALL GONE!

**This Chapter would have been posted yesterday but my internet company are assholes so the entire street that were on the same company had no interntet...I had to watch fucking rugrats I was so bored!**

 **Ahem sorry, please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware owns it, I own whatever I created and imagined**

* * *

Alistair was the second to awake, Nodel had the least amount of injuries so she was up soon after she was healed, he was second since Azcadelia took most of his injuries, Morrigan's mother said that it would take some time for her to wake up since most of the arrows hit her spine, she had to heal it completely in case she would stay paralysed. A day after he woke Aiden did, for the entire day the man sat beside Alistair, comforting him as he had lost his entire family, much like Aiden had.

On the third day Azcadelia finally woke up…and she was told the most devastating news in her entire life

Her **ENITRE** family has been killed, the family she was raised with, her childhood friend and sweetheart, killed, all because the coward Loghain took his troops and just… **walked away**. Her cries were blood curdling and heart wrenching that it might have stabbed even Morrigan's cold heart, it took both Alistair and Aiden to hold her back from running to Ostagar to see her dead family, she screamed about wanting to kill Loghain and all who took her family away

And then…she just stopped

There was no screaming, not even crying, just complete silence, she sat on the ground, looking at the floor, unblinking, unmoving. It was very unnerving for the group to see such a lively and positive woman just stop, like she was a statue, Alistair felt like his pain could never compare to hers, she was raised by those people, they taught her everything she knew, and loved her unconditionally and they were ripped from her, she once told him that Wolves make connections far stronger than human…it's must be like a part of her very soul was ripped away, how could he ever compare…

Once they were sure that Azcadelia was not going to hurt herself or run away Alistair turned to Aiden and Nodel "I thought you both were dead for sure" he said with relief

"Surprisingly all my wounds missed all my major areas" Aiden said confidently

"If it weren't for Morrigan's mother all of us would be dead"

The woman in question glared at the now Senior Warden "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad"

Alistair looked at her in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck, he did not want to anger the woman, he could feel the power radiating off her like waves, like her power was an endless ocean, he didn't know where her power ended "I didn't mean…but what do we call you? You never told us your name"

The crone sneered "Names are pretty, but useless, the Chasind folk call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do"

Alistair looked at her in shock _"The_ Flemeth, from the legends?" never in his wildest dream did he think he would meet the woman from all the stories he was told as a child, the stories of how she would steal young maiden's youths to stay immortal, how she would seduce men and suck the life out of them in the height of their passion "You really are the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?"

Flemeth looked mildly annoyed and unimpressed "That is unimportant, I know a bit of magic and it has served you well"

Nodel decided to step in before Alistair said another stupid thing, her people revered Asha'belannar and her power, she was a god to them, the women of many faces, on par with the Dread Wolf Fen'harel himself "Why did you save us? We are all Junior Wardens"

"We cannot have all the Wardens dying all at once can we? There are powers that we do not understand and they deemed it necessary for you all to survive, perhaps it is to save Thedas from the Blight…it is a Grey Wardens duty to unite the lands against the Blight is it not, or did that change when I wasn't looking

Aiden snorted "Loghain saw to the dividing of Ferelden" he said acidly, it would not surprise him if Loghain allowed Howe to get away with the murder of the entire Cousland line, he did not even know if his older brother Fergus was alive or not

"This doesn't make any sense! Loghain is a hero, the most loyal and heroic man in all of Ferelden, why would he do this?" Alistair respected Loghain almost as much as he respected Duncan…and yet his hero killed the Duncan and the King, the son of the man he was friends with

"Now that is a good question, Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature, perhaps be believes the Blight is an army he can outmanoeuvre, perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat" Alistair instantly knew what Flemeth was talking about

"The Archdemon" he said darkly

"The we need to find this Archdemon" Aiden said matter of factly, as if It was the easiest thing to do

Alistair looked at him like he had grown two heads " _By ourselves?_ No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half dozen nations at his back, not to mention, neither Azcadelia nor I know how" mentioning her name made him look over to her still unmoving form, he was worried for her, her breakdown was dangerous at this time, they needed her knowledge and **he** needed her

Flemeth broke through his inner thoughts "How to kill the Archdemon, or how to raise an army?" she asked "It seems to me those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?" she had a knowing smirk on her face

"Of course!" Alistair cheered "The treaties, do you still have them Aiden?" the Cousland heir nodded "and Arl Eamon wasn't at the battle, he still has his entire army, he could help us, he would never stand for such treachery"

"The Arl of Redcliffe? Will he help us?" Aiden asked

"Yes I know the Arl, we can trust him, and there are three treaties, one for the dwarves, the Dalish elves and the Circle across Lake Callenhad"

"I may be old but Elves, Dwarves, Mages and this Arl Eamon? This sounds like an army to me" Flemeth said with a smirk

"Could we really do it? Raise an army" Alistair hoped they could, they were Thedas' only hope

"It's not like we have much choice do we?" stated Nodel

"I doubt it will be as easy as we say it is" Aiden said, coming in as the realist

Flemeth looked at them wryly "When is it ever?"

Alistair looked at the group with a determined expression "It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to stand against the Blight and all that threatens the King, and right now, we're the only Grey Warden left to complete such tasks" he quickly looked back over to Azcadelia before turning his attention back to the group

"So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens" Flemeth looked between the group, she glanced at Azcadelia "To fulfil your destiny"

Alistair wasn't ready but he knew they had no choice, perhaps as they journeyed he would realise he was ready and that they could do this, but for now he would be content to not think about the impossible odds they were against "Yes, we are ready, thank you for everything Flemeth"

Flemeth waved her hand dismissively "No, no, thank you, you are the Grey Wardens here, not I" she shook her head and looked at her daughter who had finally walked out of the hut "Now before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you"

"The stew is bubbling, mother dear, shall we have four guests for the eve, or none?" she looked like she did not want them to linger any longer

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl and you will be joining them" Morrigan sighed in mock sadness

"Such a shame-" she cut herself off when she realised what her mother had said " _what?_ "

"You heard me girl, the last time I looked you had ears" Flemeth made a cliché witches cackle at her own joke

"If Morrigan does not wish to join us-" Aiden began but the witch cut her off

"Her magic will be useful, and she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde, she will be a useful ally to your cause" her words were true and swayed the two new Wardens, she was the best hope to get out of these wilds without running into too much danger

Azcadelia would not be much help at this moment, her nose, eyes and ears would have been perfect but she was lost in her grief to even think about where her feet where taking her "Have I no say in this?" Morrigan snapped angrily

"You have been wanting to leave these wilds since you were a child, this is your chance" she looked to the trio "as for you three, consider this a repayment for your lives"

"We will take her" Nodel said before anyone could reply, having a witch would be helpful, they did not have a mage in their small army, especially one who was raised by the famed Asha'belannar

Alistair stepped forward and frowned, his old aversion to Apostates shining through "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but won't this add to our problem? Out of the wilds, she is an apostate"

Flemeth turned her icy flare on him "If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower"

Alistair shivered "Point taken" his voice was high pitched, showing his fear for woman who could snap his neck with a twitch of her finger

Morrigan, however was no so easily scared "mother, this is not how I wanted this, I am not even read-"

Her mother cut her off "You must be ready" she said strongly "Alone, these four must unite Ferelden against the Darkspawn, they need you, Morrigan, without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight, even I" Now Alistair felt offended, even if her words were true he was sure they could handle this without the help of the rude and vile Morrigan

Morrigan sighed, feeling defeated "I understand"

"And you, Wardens?" the old crone turned to the trio "Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all else in this world, I do this because you must succeed"

"She will not die, that is all I can promise" Aiden said, looking pleased that he was able to stare at the woman's assets whenever he wanted now

"That is a promise that I can feel better about than if you promised she would not get hurt, a wise man you are, young lord" Flemeth looked pleased

Morrigan sighed "Allow me to get my things, if you please" they nodded and watched her walk into the hut, Alistair took this moment to hurry over to Azcadelia and kneel before her

"Az we need you" he saw a small amount of recognition shine in her dull blue eyes, she may be coming back to them. He laid a gently hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly, her gaze slowly looked into his "I need you…you're the only family I have left" her eyes brightened at them, they only had each other now, and whilst she grieved deeply for the family she has loved since she was young, she will not allow Alistair to lose her too

"Al…" she sniffed and jumped into his arms, he wrapped them around her and held onto her strongly, trying to be her anchor to this world even though he too was broken "Never leave me"

"I won't…I swear" he pressed a kiss into her hair and breathed in her scent, it usually smelt like honey and lavender with a hint of lemon but right now it smelt like dirt and blood, they would need to find a town to buy some soap though he knew they did not have enough to buy that "Come back to the real world Az, we need to save the world, we are Thedas' last hope"

"Ok…I will" she pulled back from him but slid her hand into his, he was fine with holding her, allowing him to keep her grounded and focused on what is in front of her

They walked back to the group just as Morrigan left the hut "Welcome back" Aiden said warmly

"I'm sorry to both of you" Azcadelia said to him and Nodel "My grief got the better of me"

"That is nothing to be sorry for" Nodel said strongly, but her eyes were soft, showing sympathy and understanding "we all have lost something to treachery and darkness, we all need to be each other's strength, I do not so easy trusts Shems but I am willing to place my trust in you all"

"Yes, I too shall place my trust in you all, our strength as a group will be what saves the world" Aiden agreed, Azcadelia and Alistair nodded, silently repeating their words

Morrigan walked up and turned to the group, ignoring the sentimental conversation they had just had "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens, would you prefer I speak my mind, or I shall be a silent guide, the choice is yours" she looked as if she could care less either way

"No, I prefer you speak your mind" Aiden sent her a flirtatious smirk that was repeated back by the witch

Alistair looked at Aiden, wondering how the nobleman could find such a demon attractive "You will regret saying that" Flemeth said with a laugh

Morrigan turned to her mother with a glare "Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind out cast me out like this, how fondly I shall remember this moment"

"Do you really want to take her along because her mother said so?" Alistair still did not trust the witch to have Ferelden's safety in her best interests

"We do not have a mage in our group, she will be useful for our cause and is the best person to help us escape the wilds" Aiden stated

Alistair sighed, once again Aiden was the voice of reason "I guess you're right, the Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them"

Morrigan glared at him "I am so pleased to have your approval" she said sarcastically and turned to her mother "farewell, mother, do not forget the stew on the fire, I would hate to return to a burned down hut"

Flemeth scoffed "Bah, tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight"

A hurt expression crossed Morrigan's face "I…all I meant was-"

"Yes, I know, do try to have fun dear" Flemeth said softly, her face mirroring her tone

"I think it would be in our best interest to leave before it gets dark, the faster we travel the further we will be out of the wilds" Nodel chimed him

"Yes I agree, follow me" Morrigan said farewell to her mother and walked off with the wardens behind, Alistair and Azcadelia taking up the rear, their hands never leaving one another's

"This is but the beginning of their journey…the Blight is but the first chapter of the story on how they saved Thedas" The wrinkly old crane visage had disappeared to reveal a much more powerful image, a woman who looked like she carried endless power just as much as she felt "The Wolf, The Fox and The Lion…" she huffed amusedly "perhaps Mythal's prediction was true"


	9. Lothering

**A/N: Hello everyone! Been a while huh? this isn't a very talkative chapter, more just an explanation chapter about what happens in Lothering**

 **Remeber I do not own anything in Dragon Age, that belongs to Bioware, I do however own all the characters I create and any idea that Bioware did not create**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

The trip was mostly silent, the only exception being the Cousland heir and the seductive Witch conversing with each other in hushed voices. Mahariel was silent, which was nothing new, however, it was the quietness of the two very talkative people of group that was new. Since they had left Flemeth's hut they had closed in on themselves, their minds elsewhere as they dealt with their grief.

Aiden ordered them to stand in the middle of the group because they were not focused, every time they were attacked they were taken by surprise as Alistair and Azcadelia were too far gone to sense the taint, Aiden and Nodel were only newborn Wardens so their senses were clouded by the senior wardens, they couldn't tell the difference between the Darkspawn taint and their companions taint so they ignored it.

Along the way, they had reunited with Aiden's Mabari Axel which managed to brighten their spirits, Aiden being the most lifted as Axel was the last member of his family, and the last memory he has of Highever. Axel had taken an immediate liking to Morrigan and showered her with affections despite her annoyance and uncaring attitude towards him.

They arrived at the bridge that connects Lothering to Lake Calanhad and so on "Well look what we have here" the wardens stopped before a small group that were armed to the teeth

"Bandits, playing on the week…despicable" Alistair said darkly, this was the first thing he had said since they left Flemeth's hut nearly a week ago.

"Let dispatch with them quick and be on our way" Morrigan stated, she had already begun gathering her magic in preparation for a fight

"I'd rather not risk bringing attention to ourselves" Aiden spoke up "let me speak to them first" he stepped forward and brought out his noblemen stature, he broadened his chest and raised his head. "What is a group of bandits like you blocking a refugee road?"

The man who spoke before, who must be the leader, stepped up with a smug gleam in his eyes "Bandits? No, we are but mere toll collectors"

"And why would a toll stop be placed in a town such as this?" Aiden said slowly, his eyes narrowing suspiciously

"There has always been a toll here, and this toll applies to everyone" the man held his hand out

Aiden snorted "we are not paying your stupid toll"

The man beside him, a simpleton by the looks of it, stepped up and glared at Aiden "Right, then we get to ransack your corpses"

"Do you honestly think you could kill us?" Morrigan glared and ignited a flame in her palm

"Like I said, the toll applies to everyone" The leader said cheerfully

"Boss, they don't look like refugee's" the big man commented, seeming to see the weapons and snarling Mabari, the woman with the black hair and blue eyes unnerved him with her cloudy eyes staring straight at him, almost like staring into his soul

"He's right, you leave this bridge and all that you collected" Aiden pulled out his Greatsword and pointed it at the leader's neck "and I won't cleave your head from your shoulders"

The man shuddered but did not retreat "I was so hoping you would co-operate" the man pulled out his weapon "kill them and take all their gold" the bandits roared and charged towards the wardens.

"Kill them all!" Aiden yelled and cleaved off the leader's head, he was all bark but no bite. It was easy to dispatch the bandits, they were uncoordinated and not that skilled with their weapons. "Right, take what we need and nothing more, we can leave the rest to the villagers" the group nodded and grabbed just enough coin to get by, some bedrolls, any clothing that may be of their size and some of the non-perishable foods. The bandits must have been quite successful because even with the things they took there was still a lot of supplies left over.

They had used their packs to store as much as they could and held the rest in their arms and continued to travel into Lothering "Ahh there it is, Lothering, as pretty as a painting" Alistair said when they stepped down to the middle of the stairs

"You finally return, falling on your blade in grief became too boring for you did it" Morrigan could not resist the temptation of teasing the young templar

"Does my pain amuse you so, what would you do if your mother died?" Alistair said with a gruff voice, his annoyance apparent

"Before or after I stopped laughing"

The group, minus Azcadelia, looked disturbed "Right…forget I asked"

"Enough" Aiden ordered sternly "we have more important issues to argue about"

"Yes you're right" Alistair nodded "have you had a chance to look at those treaties?" Aiden nodded "seeing as you are the elected leader, where should we go next"

"I think the best place to go is Arl Eamon, none of the other treaties are going to follow us if they found out we don't have an army, having Eamon on our side might persuade them a lot easier"

"You're right, I may be biased but I think Eamon is the right choice"

Nodel decided to speak up "I think we should get what we need from this village and be on our way, the Darkspawn will not wait and neither should we"

"As…blunt as Mahariel is, she is right" said Aiden "do what we need and perhaps help the people of the village in exchange for gold, we may have taken some of the gold but we don't have enough to travel"

"Then perhaps we should split up to accomplish more" Morrigan suggested

Aiden nodded "You're right" he turned to the group, casting a concerned glance at the still silent Azcadelia, she was not coping with her loss, it would not surprise him if she had never lost someone before. He knew what she felt, he lost his entire castle but he was able to cope with it by ignoring it in favour of the mission, she however was not, she was silent and stuck in limbo, suffering. He shook his head to rid him of these dark thoughts and focused back on the group "Morrigan and Axel will come with me, we will go to a tavern and find some food and perhaps a few rooms" he looked to Alistair "You, Nodel and Azcadelia should head to the chantry, see if there is anything that the village needs help with, perhaps find some information on where the elves might be" the group nodded and split off

Alistair turned to Az with a frown and grasped her tanned hand, she had much darker skin since he first met her, she was kissed by the sun "Come on Az, I need you sharp"

Az looked up at him with cloudy eyes and nodded "Ok" she said softly, she allowed Alistair to tighten his hold on her hand and gently pull her along with Nodel following behind, she may not act like Azcadelia but she could understand her pain to an extent. She had lost the greatest love of her life, Tamlen, they were the greatest friends since they were little elflings, inseparable and in love. They were quiet with their romance, they weren't one for public displays of affection but when they were alone, they felt like they were the only two in the world, when they were old enough they were going to become one in what the _Shems_ called Marriage but to an elf it was deeper than that, or that is what she thought. She didn't know the meaning humans have but to an elf there is a ceremony where the Keeper of the clan would join their souls together, they would be one for all eternity, it is said that when a love dies the other will fade, she hoped she would not do that, Tamlen would want her to go on even if she wanted to join him. She would fight her fading so she can help the others save the world from the Darkspawn, it was the least she could do for Duncan saving her life from the taint.

They had told a family of elves that they left their belongings on the bridge, gave a lost child some soverigns and took him to the chantry where they met a Redcliffe soldier who told them that the Arl was deathly ill and that he was searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Once they found that out they spoke to a few of the Chantry disciples who asked for their help. The bandits on the bridge were only a small part of a greater army, the main branch was hiding in a cave just south-east of the town, another problem was a nest of giant spiders that have been plaguing their village for some time.

They reunited with Aiden, Morrigan and Axel and surprisingly two new additions, Liliana the Chantry sister and Sten of the Beresad, a Quinari. Aiden informed them that Loghain put a bounty on their heads and called them traitors to the crown which angered Alistair and put a spark of life back into Azcadelia. They made quick work of the spiders and bandits and collected their reward, along the way they were attacked by a few villagers who wanted the bounty, they were easily knocked out and put in a place where they would not be harmed by the beasts outside the village. They also saved two Dwarves from a small group of Darkspawn, once they were saved they introduced themselves as Bohdan and Sandal, with a few coercing words the Dwarves agreed to tag along, they would hold all the heavy gear and in return the wardens would protect them.

* * *

Alistair watched as Aiden and Nodel tossed and turned, nightmares assaulting their minds. When they woke, he explained to them the reasons for their horrid nightmares and watched them try to get back to asleep, once he saw them sleeping dreamlessly he stood up from the ground and shuffled over to Azcadelia who sat inside her tent. He opened the tent flaps and crawled in beside her "You ok Az?"

"mmm…not really Al" she whispered softly, her eyes were trained on the corner of her tent "I've never lost someone before I…don't know how to handle this…this emptiness!" she shouted and turned to him, her hands grasping his tunic covered shoulders, her nails dug into his skin "I feel so alone! I've never not felt them…its horrible! I-I can't…please help me!" Alistair's eyes widened and he grasped her hands, he pulled her into his arms to stop her struggling

"Stop…please stop Az, you're ok" he stroked her hair "focus on me remember, whenever you feel alone just focus on me, deep breaths" he got her to mimic his breathing and focus on their connection, once she calmed herself she began to cry, allowing the tears she never shed to finally trail down her cheeks, Alistair held her close to him as he too cried, cried for her and for his lost family, he wanted to be strong for her but how could he when he wasn't strong at all. They needed this, they needed to grieve and let their pain escape, they couldn't afford to let their pain take over and ruin the mission or worse, get them all killed.

They cried until they both fell asleep, no one came into the tent, they knew they needed to grieve and honestly, they didn't want to look upon the faces of the people who cried with such pain.


	10. A secret that't not really a secret

**Sorry its been a while since I've updated. My motivation for this story lessened as I had other stuff to do and no one was reviewing. I know that sounds childish but I writer wants to feel like their stories are good and want praise.**

 **I have been updating my Dragon Age Inquisition story if you all want to read that. And I've put up the first chapter for my Dragon Age 2 story so that's also good. I'm going to try to type up more chapters for this story to appease your thirsty appetites. No romance yet, I've seen how most stories and even the real game as the romance starting in Redcliff but I don't want to do that yet. Azcadelia is still mourning the loss of Cailan who she did love but would never be with as he was married and the King. She cares for Alistair but does not want to start a relationship with him until she feels is ready, she doesn't want to hurt him by pining over his dead brother whilst in a relationship with him. I hope you're all ok with that.**

 **Regarding** **what Christof Ley said in his review, the other wardens are not needed but I wanted to add them. I am adding Amell from the circle and Tabris of the Alienage origin if you want to know but that's it. They are essential to my other stories just like Nodel is. Aiden isn't really essential I just wanted him in as I want him to get revenge on Howe for the murder of his family. I hope you can understand why I want him in for that reason alone. Aside from that, thank you Christof Ley for reviewing and telling me what you like, its reviews like yours that keep us writers going.**

 **anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create.**

* * *

It had taken some time for Alistair and Azcadelia to calm themselves and fall to sleep, Alistair had fallen asleep alongside Az, both sharing the small tent. The next morning the duo was feeling much better as they had let out all of their repressed grief.

They both awoke and stepped out of the tent with awkward feelings, while they both needed to comfort the other, waking up beside each other was highly inappropriate as they were not a couple nor married. Sleeping beside each other outside was understandable, but inside a tent was a completely different scenario. "Ahh good morning you two!" Aiden cried out cheerfully, an amused smirk played on his face "how was your sleep?" the duo shuffled over to the campfire, Nodel was roasting some left-over hare meat Morrigan had found last night over the fire. Morrigan was grudgingly sitting with the group, a book in hand. The two new companions, Leliana and Sten were sitting with the group quietly, neither comfortable sharing in talk as they were new. Bohdan and his son Sandal were over at their cart, stacking up the bedrolls and taking down the tents. And lastly Aiden, he was sitting beside Morrigan with one hand stroking his loyal mabari's fur.

Alistair blushed and look off to the side "It was pleasant, though I didn't not intend to fall asleep in the tent"

Azcadelia snorted though her cheeks too were stained pink "it was an accident, no harm done" she waved him off and sat down beside Leliana, hoping this orangette would become a dear friend, something that she both needed and wanted. "Do we have enough hare to feed us?" she asked Nodel.

"Yes, it will not fill us but it will be enough" came Nodel's short reply

Alistair sat beside Azcadelia and sighed dramatically "It is not enough when my stomach is not full" he cried.

Leliana giggled "do you always feel so saddened by the lack of food?"

Alistair turned to her with a grin "yes, food is one thing that is always on my mind"

Azcadelia snorted "I think he's going to get fat one day" Alistair gasped whilst Leliana and Aiden chuckled.

"How dare you my lady, I am in perfect shape!" Alistair said in mock offence.

"I can hardly tell with that baggy shirt" she motioned to his white long-sleeved tunic he wore under his armour, it was a size too big so that his armour would not rub against his skin and create an irritating rash.

Alistair glared at her "You are such a mean woman you know that?"

Azcadelia gasped "I am not mean, I happen to be a very kind and charitable woman" she narrowed her eyes "if you don't believe me I will take back those greaves I bought you" she pointed to his armour pile that he left outside her tent.

"No, no you don't have to do that" the sun kissed man raised his hands in surrender "you are very kind" he smiled when the ravenette laughed loudly, glad to see she had returned to her former self, she may still grieve but she was choosing to not let it control her, much like he was doing.

"Is this banter a natural occurrence?" Leliana asked.

Azcadelia nodded "oh yes, almost every time we speak to each other this happens"

"Have you known each other long, or have you only just recently formed this group?" the chantry sister was referring to the entire group now.

"Az and I have known each other for quite some time, nearly 8 months I believe" Alistair replied, "We met Morrigan, Aiden and Nodel about a week ago"

Leliana looked surprised "Only a week? You are all so at ease with each other that I thought you were old friends"

Aiden shook his head "tragedy and war can bring even the most stoic and unfriendliest of people together" he said solemnly.

Leliana frowned and frowned at the sudden darker atmosphere "I am sorry for bringing up such a trying topic"

Aiden shook his head "it is no bother, everything will remind us of it at some point, there is no reason to tiptoe around it" the group was lucky to have such a wise and strong leader in their group, if there was anyone to stop the blight, it was Aiden Cousland. Aiden spoke shortly after Nodel had finished handing out breakfast "now, onto a more important topic. Redcliff, what would be the best route to travel" he looked to Alistair and Azcadelia, knowing they would have a better idea than him. He may have travelled to Redcliff many times as a child but he did not memorise the path he took.

Alistair looked to Azcadelia, knowing she was knew more of the layout of Ferelden than he "I think cutting straight through the Hinterland is our best option" Azcadelia explained "the Darkspawn are moving slowly from the Kocari Wilds, by going straight through we shorten our distance time. With such a large group, wild animals will not attack us" the group agreed that was the best course to take and turned their attention onto their food. Once done, they donned their armour and marched off towards Redcliff.

During the day, they were all placed in a strategic pattern to minimalize damage and threat. Bohdan and his cart travelled in the middle of the pack, the others acted as hired guards, mercenaries if you will. Alistair and Azcadelia were at the front, being as they could sense the Darkspawn better than Nodel and Aiden. Morrigan and Nodel walked alongside the cart. Aiden, Sten and Leliana acted as the rear guard whilst Axel trailed beside Sandal who he had taken a liking to.

At night, it was a four-rostered patrol. Alistair took first watch, Aiden second, Azcadelia third and Nodel fourth. They only trusted themselves to take watch as Sten and Leliana were still quite new, they would later incorporate them into the watch when they better assessed their trust and loyalty to the cause.

Throughout the entire journey, Alistair was plagued by his thoughts. Aiden and Nodel had become good friends to him and Azcadelia, Nodel had opened up to them a little, even going so far as to draw out her answers and replies rather than giving them short and blunt answers. Even Leliana, the sweet Chantry sister has become close to him. He decided that he should tell them all his most kept secret, the secret he hasn't even told Azcadelia. Many days he has wanted to blurt out his secret to his closest friend but fear held him back, would she reject him, shun him for lying? Would she act like he was a delicate flower that needed to be protected and kept away from danger? Perhaps she would not care like her attitude was to most things, he hoped it was the latter.

He had finally made up his mind when they reached the outskirts of Redcliff, it was now or never "can I talk to you three for a moment?" he asked the three other Wardens, they nodded and followed him off to the side so the others couldn't hear them talking, they would learn of his secret with time "I need to tell you all something that I should have told you before"

Azcadelia noticed his nervous twitching and frowned "go ahead Al" she coaxed softly

He let out a long sigh "ok, here goes. So, you know how I was raised by Arl Eamon yes? And how my mother was a serving girl in Redcliff castle and I never knew my father?" the trio nodded silently "well, that's not entirely true. You see, my father wasn't some unknown man, in fact my father was King Marric, which makes Eamon my uncle I suppose" they were silent, staring at him in surprise and shock "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" he looked pointedly at Azcadelia, hoping to the Maker that she did not hate him

The wolf woman stepped forward and punched him lightly on the arm "that was your deep secret you never told me? I already knew" Alistair looked at her with wide eyes "I saw Marric and Cailan all the time, it was not that hard to see the resemblance, you look like a Theirin"

Aiden nodded "I saw Cailan quite a lot aswell, the resemblance is uncanny, I am not upset by you keeping it a secret, merely curious as to why"

Alistair sighed "Anyone who knew either coddled me or shunned me, even Duncan kept me away from danger, it became a habit to not tell anyone" he rubbed the back of his head "for what it's worth I did not hide from you out of spite"

Nodel nodded and said, "you do know this changes the dynamic of our situation, you are the Heir to the Shemlen throne"

Alistair's eyes widened "No! I was kept away from that life so I would not threaten Cailan's rule, I was never meant to take the throne and I am fine with that, I would make a terrible King"

Azcadelia shook her head "I don't think so, Ferelden needs a kind and strong man like you as a leader" the warrior frowned "though if you do not want to be King then you do not have to" she knew of his insecurities and low self-esteem, being treated as a useless being had taken its toll on the young man, he started to believe that he was a nobody and not the great and beautiful man she knew he was. If only she could show him how cared for and wanted he was

"Don't worry about it Alistair" Aiden consoled "that is a decision that can be made very far in the future, the Blight is our main focus"

"I agree" Nodel commented "though this should be addressed later"

Alistair still looked unconvinced "am I able to speak to Alistair alone please?" Azcadelia asked softly, the duo nodded and walked off to the others, probably explaining Alistair's status to them, he knew they needed to know in case others knew "you alright Al?" Az asked worriedly.

"Yes and no, I am glad that I have lessened my burden by telling you my secret but…the thought of being King puts me on edge."

She rested a hand on his arm "don't think of such things Al, it will just make you saddened"

"you're right" he looked down at her "so…you, your opinion of me has not changed?" he hesitantly asked.

"No, you are still the cheese loving Warden I met many months ago" she flashed him a kind and caring grin, her eyes shining warmly

"I am a lucky man to have you as a dear friend" he hoped she did not see the feelings he was feeling towards her, her friendship was important to him, he did not want to ruin it by her rejection if she ever found out

"It is I who is a lucky man…wait, no, I meant woman" she chuckled embarrassedly at her mistake. Alistair laughed loudly, glad to have moved away from the depressing topic "Stop laughing at me!" she cried out, though a smile was on her face.

"We should head into Redcliff before you make a fool of yourself once more" Azcadelia nodded and they re-joined the group.

* * *

Once the Grey Wardens had returned to their group, they all headed over to the bridge that lead to Redcliff. They noticed a figure in the distance, it looked twitchy and nervous so they cautiously walked closer so as to not get attacked by it. It was an orange haired lad in commoners garb, though the bow and arrows strapped to his back suggested otherwise. When he saw them approach he stopped twitching and looked pleased "I…I thought I saw travellers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it" his hope filled expression lessened as he said, "have you come to help us?"

Aiden looked confused and asked "what do you mean, what has happened?"

The poor fool lost that twinkle of hope in his eyes and looked positively downtrodden "so you…don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

Aiden shook his head "we've heard that Arl Eamon is sick, if that is what you mean?" the nobleman shared a confused look with Azcadelia who stood beside him. Whilst Aiden was the leader, Azcadelia was like a vice leader, seeing as she had the most worldly knowledge and was excellent at strategy. Aiden never made a decision without consulting with Azcadelia first.

The man's expression darkened "he could be dead, for all we know" he said aggressively, the frustration was evident as well "Nobody's heard from the castle in days" he noticed the worry and confusion and continued "we're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting… and dying."

Morrigan snorted loudly, bringing the attention onto her "apparently everyone seems to agree that a Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other. Marvellous, really."

Nodel nodded "fear makes men's hearts darken, they would sooner kill their own men than face the true threat" she said darkly, the group agreed with her words. Fear can be a dangerous emotion.

"We've no army to defend us, no Arl and no King to send us help. So many are dead, and those left are terrified they're next."

Alistair had enough and spoke up from behind the raven haired duellist "hold on. What is this evil that's attacking you?"

The man's brows furrowed "I…I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. Nobody does. I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you."

Alistair brightened at the name "Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?" Teagan was always kind and caring towards Alistair, he neither cared nor believed the rumours of Alistair being Eamon's bastard son. Though now that he thought about it, that might be because Eamon may have told his brother the truth about his wards royal blood. Either way, he would help this people. He will convince the others to help, Azcadelia and Leliana would help, and Aiden would do it as he would get forces for the Blight. Nodel would not care but she would not let innocents die, as for Sten and Morrigan, he wasn't so sure they would want to help. And Axel would whatever Aiden wanted.

"Yes, it's not far, If you'll come with me" they nodded and followed the man over the bridge and closer to town.

Azcadelia took in a deep breath through her nose, it scrunched up at the horrible smell that wafted through "I smell death in the air, much blood has been spilled in this village" she said darkly to the others.

"What else does your beastly senses smell?" Aiden asked, Azcadelia remained silent but she took in another deep breath.

"It is strange, I smell rotting corpses yet I cannot see a single undug grave" she thought for a moment before speaking "perhaps the monsters the boy speaks about are the risen dead" she looked to Morrigan "can that be possible?"

Morrigan nodded, her expression grave "yes, though that is usually the work of demons or powerful necromancers. If that is the case then we must destroy the demon or mage immediately."

Aiden snorted "you know that means you have to help the town out, saving innocents, helping people."

Morrigan glared at him nastily, her magic flared in warning "do not test me. I am not a charitable person, I merely want to dispel a demon before it causes us problems. Leaving a demon unchecked can be very dangerous."

"Enough" Azcadelia said loudly "we need the help of the Arl and to do that we must stop these monsters so we may reach the castle and get the Arl's help. A Grey Warden does what he must to stop the Blight. And seeing as you all are following said Grey Wardens you must abide by the same rules" the ravenette was not a authoritive person, before this disaster befell Ferelden she was content to sit back and let others make the decisions for her. Not anymore. She was the most knowledgeable person in this group so it would make sense that she would lead, though she left the tough decisions to Aiden, it was ultimately her words that finalised any choices.

As they walked down the hill and into the village they noticed the disrepair and state it was in. Houses were burnt or broken, bodies littered the streets both dead or dying. People raced around like mice in a maze, all were trying to gather supplies or tend to the wounded. No kids were running around, the only people around were men or boys just growing into their ears. It was a gloomy sight to see, but it was a sight that the group had to get used to. Ferelden was in chaos and as Morrigan had said, people chose chaos as the perfect time to start killing.

They ignored the wary and suspicious looks the men were giving them, they looked tired yet they still brandished their weapons threateningly. They walked inside the Chantry where more despair followed. Children huddled into their mothers bosoms, all scared out of their minds. Women wept over their husbands, fathers, brothers, sons bodies. For a place that was for prayer and hope, no chants were heard in its sacred halls

They walked to the other end where they saw a middle aged man in noble finery with a sword and shield strapped to his back pacing back and forth. That must be Bann Teagan. The man stopped when he noticed the large group walking over to him "it's…Tomas, yes?" the boy nodded "and who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travellers" he looked at the groups weapons with interest.

"No, my lord" Tomas replied "they just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

Teagan nodded in thanks "well done, Tomas" he turned to us with smiles "greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl."

Alistair smiled softly and spoke in between the two leaders "I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and…covered in mud."

Teagan looked confused "covered in mud?" realisation dawned on him as he spoke "Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!" he looked so happy to see a familiar face.

"Still alive yes, though I'm just as surprised about that as you are, believe me."

"Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

"You're nephew?" Aiden asked.

"I refer to Cailan, of course. Our sister was Queen Rowan, King Maric's wife and Cailan's mother, Maker rest her soul" Azcadelia noticeably tensed at the mention of Loghain and Cailan, Teagan saw this and shot her a concerned look but said nothing, he felt fear as he saw the murderous gaze she had in her beautiful blue orbs. He felt like prey, and her a hungry predator. She was an enchanting woman, but she would not be a Grey Warden unless she was deadly. "You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil…things…surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

Aiden nodded "what evil things are you talking about?"

"Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh…They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers. With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet" he turned to Alistair with urgency "Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

The sun kissed man shook his head "it isn't just up to me. Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon" he directed his words towards his companions, pleading with his eyes.

Aiden and Azcadelia nodded at the same time "of course we'll help" Morrigan seemed displeased but she remained quiet.

Teagan smiled great fully, hoped graced his face "thank you! Thank you, this…means more to me than you can guess" he turned to the quiet orange haired boy "Tomas, please tell Murdoc what transpired. Then return to your post."

Tomas nodded and left whilst saying "yes, my lord."

"Now then" Teagan said to the group "there is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defence outside. Murdoc, the village mayor, is outside the Chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparation for the coming battle."

Azcadelia nodded "we shall go out immediately."

"Very well. Luck be with you, my friends."

The group had spoken to the people inside the Chantry and with the two other leaders. Once that was done they split up to cover more ground. Leliana and Aiden went up the cliff to the windmill to speak to Ser Perth as they found out he was a religious man. They got a Chantry sister to give them symbols of Andraste and bless them, they were lying to the knights but it would inspire the men to fight if they believe they had divine protection. Leliana did not like it but she knew it was the best way to get the men to fight and stay alive.

Nodel, Morrigan and Sten were to speak to Dwyn who refused to fight. It was not hard to convince the dwarf and his lackeys to join, an elf archer, wild witch and warrior of the Qunari were not people to deny what they want.

As for Azcadelia and Alistair, they were to speak to Owen the blacksmith and convince him to repair and give out weapons and armour to defend the village. He was only going to help them if they promised to look for his daughter in the castle when they went up there. Once they agreed, the drunkard started his forge and began smithing. They also searched for a little boy who had run back to his home instead of staying inside the Chantry with his sister. Their parents had been killed and they had no money to get to their family in Denerim. Once they retrieved the boy they returned him to the Chantry and gave him and his sister enough silver to get on a cart and leave this wretched place once the fighting was done.

It was late in the afternoon when they had all finished their respective jobs. Instead of standing around and waiting for the battle, all who trained with swords and bows headed to the training areas to help train the men who knew nothing about fighting. Even if it was a few hours, they would have some form of knowledge to defend themselves with from the walking dead.

Night slowly crept closer until it had darkened the sky, an ominous aura surrounded the village.

The battle had finally come.

* * *

 **How was that? The dialogue was changed a little to be more realistic, like with what Morrigan said. She's not stupid, she knows they need the help of Arl Eamon to amass an army big enough to end the blight. She may not like helping people but she will fo what she must to help the Grey Wardens, despite her own feelings.**

 **Also with the walking dead, its not that hard to find how what would be behind them. And being a mage, Morrigan wouldn't let a demon that is strong enough to raise the dead roam free, her mother would be so disappointing in her.**

 **See you all in the next chapter**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


	11. The Walking Dead

There was a frightened aura surrounding Redcliffe, that and the stench of death and decay signified the imminent battle. Anyone who could not fight had rushed into the Chantry that was barred shut straight after. The men who could fight were scurrying around the village like headless chickens, their nerves and fears were running on high and their adrenaline was endless, the Wardens hoped that their brief teachings would make a difference in the amount of lives that will survive this night. Pray to the Maker that they survive this battle.

As for the Wardens, they stood on the top of the cliff, a beacon of hope for the innocent villagers down below. Even though these creatures were not Darkspawn, the Wardens felt the hauntingly evil aura that permeated the air like a sickening perfume.

A sickly green coloured fog rolled out from the castle and down to the village, the stench of death came closer and closer as the fog moved in. Its intent was clear, it wanted to destroy any life that was caught in its haze.

The Wardens and co tightened their grips on their weapons, none had dealt with an army of death before. That did not deter them, in fact, their energy seemed to be ignited with the prospect of slaying these foes. If they could defeat an army of corpses, then their victory against an army of Darkspawn was assured. Well...that hoped that would be so.

The fog slowed to a stop before the newcomers. Soon after, monstrous creatures raced towards them. It was as the villagers said, this was an army of the dead. Their rotten skin was falling off their bodies or clinging to their stained and broken bones. It was a haunting sight, some were mature adults whilst others were young children that had most likely passed away by sickness. Despite feeling like they were desecrating and offending the dead, the group knew that if they did not stop these sickening creatures then they will kill all in its way like a tsunami.

Morrigan, Nodel and Leliana stood back, firing as many spells and arrows as they could whilst the blade wielders raced towards the evil without an ounce of hesitation. They sliced and cleaved anything that came close, they would show no mercy to these beasts. The dead felt no pain, nor did they sustain any form of injuries, the warriors needed to be swift and clever about how they disposed of the monsters of the night.

They were relentless, cut off their arms or legs and they would still move to attack. It was Sten who found their weakness. With a mighty swing, he separated a corpse's head from its shoulders, it collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Grateful for the knowledge the Qunari found, the group attacked the dead with renewed vigour. It was not hard to 'kill' the undead as they were uncoordinated and unskilled with the weapons they held, it was the number of them that gave the group trouble. When one beast died, another took its place. It looked as though there was no end to the wave of death that swarmed them.

The warriors muscles began to tighten due to constant use, it was a tell-tale sign that exhaustion would soon set in. The Wardens would last longer than the others but even that would not help them survive if the others died.

As if the Maker himself had seen their plight, the army began to thin out and the number of monsters lessened. It was not long after that the army that came from the castle had been completely decimated.

There would be no rest for them however as a soldier had rushed to their side to ask for their aid, the undead were walking out of the lake and charging the barricades like a heard of rampaging druffalos. They were once again back into the battle and using the last of their strength to defend the villagers from the walking corpses. It was their help that stopped the men from losing the fight.

They were victories, they had won just as the moon was high in the sky. The villager death count was small yet still a saddening amount. All had wished that none were slain.

It was decided that the Chantry would remain barricaded until daylight in case more dead came to attack. Even with the thought of more corpses attacking them, the villagers of Redcliffe cheered loudly at their victory, many had needed healing but it did not stop them from celebrating. "Victory is ours!" Murdock shout loudly, he turned to the Wardens and nodded in thanks "it is your strength and support that assured us this victory, we thank you Grey Wardens."

"We would never let innocents die when we could help" Aiden said tiredly, he was holding onto his arm that was bleeding profusely. The others minus the archers and mage were in a similar state, many had thick open wounds and dark bruises from the merciless enemies they had to face.

"You all must be tired after tonight" he motioned to the multitude of houses behind him "you may rest in any of the houses we have. You deserve to relax after a harsh night."

"Thank you sir, that is a most gracious offer" Aiden said in thanks, Murdock nodded once more and walked off to help his men. "The Chantry will be unbarred at dawn, we may rest until then" the group nodded and walked off to wash their dirt covered faces and arms and to sleep of their aching pains once they had patched themselves up. Sten decided to sleep outside with Axel whilst the others chose a large house with a fireplace to sleep in. It had enough rooms for each person to sleep in respectively. Nodel , Morrigan and Leliana slept in the parlour, Aiden got a bedroom that seem to belong to a child and lastly, Alistair and Azcadelia shared the master bedroom as they were the most comfortable sleeping on the same bed.

They both shuffled into the master bedroom, both stopping to look at the bed they would be sharing. Sure they were the most comfortable sleeping partners but that didn't mean they were _that_ comfortable. "Its ahh...its a nice bed" Azcadelia said softly, unsure of what to do in a situation like this.

"Yes its a very nice bed, lots of...sheets and-and ahh...pillows" Alistair said back just as awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head and gave her a nervous smile "Do-do you want the window side?"

"Uh yes please, if you're alright with that?"

"Of course, I'm fine with either side" neither moved "do you want to get in first?"

Azcadelia nodded "yeah sure" she shuffled to the bed and slipped in, making sure her back was facing Alistair's side so it wasn't so awkward.

Alistair stared at her form for a few seconds, his cheeks were a bright red as an image of Azcadelia sleeping in his arms flashed through his mind. Quickly shaking that vision from his mind, he shuffled to the bed and slipped under the sheets. He looked at Azcadelia's back "goodnight Az" the wolf turned her body around so she could smile sweetly at her friend.

"Goodnight Al, sweet dreams" she closed her eyes and allowed herself to softly drift into a peaceful sleep.

Alistair watched her for a few moments, content to stare at her ethereal face for a few moments before he too fell into a deep slumber.

Few words were exchanged amongst the group as their exhaustion weighed them down. They said their goodnights and turned in for the night.

* * *

"Dawn arrives, and we survived the night. We are victorious!" cheers erupted throughout the surviving villagers at Bann Teagan's words. The area was alive with energy and relief, no longer would they lose their loved ones to the horrid monsters that slaughtered them mercilessly, now they could live without the fear of death looming over their heads. "And though this victory came at great cost, we must remember none of us would be here were it not for the heroism of these good folk beside me" Teagan turned his attention to the Wardens that stood on the step beside him "I thank you, Grey Wardens, the Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour."

Aiden smiled kindly "we were happy to help defend the village, though there is still much more to do, Bann Teagan."

"Surely these people deserve some small celebration, don't you think? There is time, yet."

"For them perhaps, but we must press on" Aiden replied, Teagan nodded, understanding what the Cousland heir meant.

"Let us bow our heads and give honour to those who gave their lives in defence of Redcliffe" silence fell over the crowd at the Revered Mothers words, mourning replaced the excitement "now they walk with He who is their Maker. Long may they know the peace of His love."

"So let it be" the crowd muttered softly, finalising the Mothers prayer.

Teagan waited for a moment before speaking "with the Maker's favour, the blow we delivered today is enough for me and the Grey Wardens to enter the castle and seek out your Arl. Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able. Now please, return to your celebrations" the crowd dispersed slowly, some stayed to converse excitedly whilst others ran off to find caskets full of ale to quench their thirsts. Teagan turned back to the Wardens "now, we've no time to waste. Walk with me to the mill. We can talk there without the fear of unwanted ears listening in" the group nodded and followed the Bann up the cliff, it was silent as none wanted to speak until they knew no one could hear. Whatever caused the dead to rise may be hidden within the village. Once they were at the cliffs edge, Teagan began speaking "Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think there was nobody inside at all. But I shouldn't delay things further. I had a plan…to enter the castle after the village was secure. There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family."

Nodel frowned, clearly displeased "why was this not mentioned earlier?" she demanded.

"I knew you would choose to enter the castle instead of staying in the village…and we needed warriors. I'm sorry if I—" the Bann of Rainesfere trailed off, his eyes widened as he stared at something behind the group "Maker's breath!"

The group turned around to see a noblewoman and a guard racing towards them, she was not in the village last night so that must mean she came from the castle. She stopped before Teagan "Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" her accent was clearly Orlesian, so why was she in a place that hated such people.

The Bann looked at this woman with relief and happiness "Isolde! You're alive! How did you…? What has happened!" Ahh, this was Arl Eamon's wife, that explained it, though a question still remained, she came from the castle, the exact same place that the walking corpses came from so how was she alive and perfectly fine and healthy. Something nefarious was going on in that castle. They will have answers.

"I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly" she escaped from the castle?…she escaped from the castle by walking out the front gate….All but Teagan seemed to find that highly suspicious, whoever caused this to happen would not let the Arl's wife out of its sight…unless it let her go. "And I…need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

Aiden was not happy about this woman's sudden return and spoke up "this women sneaks out of the castle by the front gate, comes to us and asks for you to return with her alone, uncaring that the village she rules over is in a state of disrepair and mourning due to many of them dying by creatures that **came out** of the castle by the front gate. I would not trust this woman Teagan."

"How dare you, who are you to speak such vile words!?" the woman snarled angrily.

"I am the son of the late Teyrn Bryce Cousland, I have more right than anyone to judge your character. You will tell us how you managed to escape the castle undetected and why you want Teagan to return with you alone, no one is going anywhere until you explain yourself" Aiden snapped with anger and authority, how dare this woman come in and completely ignore the horrors that has befallen her kingdom.

"Aiden be calm" Alistair said calmly "you remember me Lady Isolde?" he said to the woman dryly, already seeing the sneer forming on the her face.

"Alistair? Of all the…why are **you** here?" she hissed with disgust. Azcadelia glared at her hatefully and stepped forward so they were face to face which caused Isolde to step back in fright at the menacing gaze directed her way.

"He is here to save **your** people you ungrateful bitch, start talking before I make you talk!" the ravenette stepped back and grabbed Alistair's hand, using it as an anchor to calm her raging emotions. The Arlessa was shaking and looked to Teagan for help.

"Everyone be calm" Teagan said calmly, afraid that the raven haired beauty might attack the Arlessa "though I disapprove with how they asked, I must agree with the Grey Warden's question. How **did** you escape through the front gate, what has happened within the castle?"

Isolde looked troubled, as if she did not know how to reply. She took a deep breath and looked to her brother in law "Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues."

"This is not the work of a single mage" Morrigan drawled loudly "I thought it may be but the amount of reanimated corpses that walk the earth is too great for a single mage to cast, he would have died immediately after the spell was cast, along with the living dead. This is clearly the work of a demon."

"Speak the truth Isolde, this is not the time to lie to us" Teagan demanded, frustration evident in his voice.

"Please I cannot explain!" her eyes jerked to the right, indicating to all that the guard was not there to protect the Arlessa, instead he was to make sure she did not reveal anything. "Please, my son is going mad and he does not listen to me but he may listen to his uncle. I don't know what else to do!" she was pleading with tears in her eyes, the group was in a difficult situation. There was something dangerous going on but they could not find out unless they got into the castle, they were wary to let Teagan go but they did not know any other alternative.

Aiden sighed and rubbed his temple "tell me, what of the Arl. How had he fallen ill?"

"The mage was an infiltrator – I think, he has been poisoning my husband. When we found out it was too late, whatever is creating the dead is allowing him my love to live…if it is a demon then Connor is in danger. Please! You must help him!"

"The Arl is poisoned!?" Teagan cried in shock "how?"

"He claims an agent of Teyrn Loghain's hired him. He may be lying, however, I cannot say" the group had turned angry at the name that seems to be the bane of their existence, the man who single handily destroyed their lives was doing the same to others. Has he truely lost his mind?

"I do not like this at all but there is nothing that I can do, whatever you decide Teagan we shall support you" Aiden said to the Bann who nodded.

"The King is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever, I will return to the castle with you, Isolde" he said to his sister in law.

Isolde looked as if she was about to cry "oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!"

"Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you" Teagan said to the Arlessa.

"Please do not take too long! I will be by the bridge" with that the woman turned and left the group, not sparing anyone a second glance.

"I do not like this Teagan" Alistair said grimly once the Arlessa and her guard was out of sight.

Teagan grimaced and said "neither do I but here's what I propose: I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the hidden door inside the mill" he raised his hand and pulled off a ring, he handed it to Aiden who slipped it on his middle finger "perhaps I will…distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?"

Aiden sighed deeply "I do not know of another alternative, despite this being completely insane it is the only way. Perhaps we can surprise the evil and strike it down before it causes any more damage."

"Ser Perth and his men can watch for danger at the castle entrance. If you can open the gates from within, they can move in and help you. I don't think there's anyone else who can help you. If you choose not to go, then it's up to me to do what I can. If you do decide to help, whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else…we're expendable."

"Absolutely not" Azcadelia snapped "we will save everyone, no one is expendable."

Teagan smiled at the woman "You have a kind and honourable heart my dear but the world does not. You must harden your heart or risk it breaking."

"So we are just going to send him with that woman? It seems so dangerous!" Leliana cried.

"We do what we have to, do not trouble yourself with fears of another man's decision that will remain unchanged" was Sten's rough reply, it was blunt but his words were true.

"The Qunari is right, I will not change my decision. I must travel with Isolde" Teagan said sadly, he wished he could do things differently but his family comes first "I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell…and good luck" he walked off and left the group to stare at his retreating back.

Once he was gone the group turned to each other "how are we to proceed, we cannot all go into the castle?" asked the Dalish elf.

Aiden nodded "I agree, I suggest a group of four. Alistair, Azcadelia, Morrigan and I shall go. You four must remain with Ser Perth and wait for us to open the gate" the group nodded and moved to their respective groups. Nodel, Leliana, Axel and Sten walked over to Ser Perth so they could prepare his army and give him the details. The other four walked to the Windmill to begin their journey through the underbelly of Redcliffe castle.


	12. The Possessed Child

The secret passage under the mill truly was a secret as it looked as though no one even used it.

The way was short but it led to the dungeons were a man was being prodded by the sword of a walking corpse. Knowing what to do, the group sprang into action, swords/staff raised as they charged in to attack. They made quick work of slaughtering the bloodied beasts, they were quickly dealt with by a few strong swings.

The group sheathed their weapons once the battle was over and turned to whoever had been screaming from the cage. "Are you hurt?" Azcadelia asked what looked to be a mage, was this the man who poisoned the Arl?

"No but I thank you for saving me, you don't look like the Arlessa's guards. Are you from outside the castle?" he seemed overly troubled by this discovery.

"Yes, we travelled through a secret entrance" she replied, confused at his questioning gaze.

"Then why has no one in the castle used it? We all could have escaped!"

Aiden stepped up beside Azcadelia "now hold on a moment, are you the mage Isolde has spoken about?" he asked whilst crossing his arms over his chest.

The man looked down at the ground in shame "yes, I'm not proud of my deed. Poisoning Arl Eamon was what I was hired to do. Lady Isolde had no idea when she took me into tutor her son, of course."

"What about the walking corpses?" the nobleman asked, the mage walked closer to the cage, a pleading gaze was directed at them.

"I…I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began."

"We are well aware that no mage could conjure up such power" said Aiden "this is the work of a demon but as you have said, you were imprisoned before all this began so who conjured the demon?"

"The is only one other mage in the castle beside myself, I was hired by the Arlessa to tutor her son, Connor, who began to show signs of magic. She feared that he would be taken to the Circle of Magi, so she hired me to teach him in secret."

Alistair's eyes widened in shock "Connor is a mage?"

"It makes perfect sense now" everyone turned to Morrigan "Connor must have made a deal with the demon, the Arlessa said that 'it' was keeping Eamon alive, perhaps the boy made a deal to save his father."

"Then you can see my innocence!"

Aiden shook his head "whilst you did not bring this demon into the waking world, your actions started this mess. Tell me, why did you poison the Arl? What could you possibly achieve by murdering an honourable man?"

The man sighed "I know this is my fault. I was hired by Teyrn Loghain. I was told that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, that if I dealt with him Loghain would settle matters with the Circle" the man paused, hesitating. He sighed before speaking "you see, I'm a maleficar: a blood mage."

"You? A blood mage? Truly? I never would have guessed" Morrigan sounded genuinely surprised by this revelation.

"A blood mage! Well **that** isn't good" Alistair muttered to Azcadelia as he pulled her to his side. Whilst he left the Templar life, their teachings still remained within his mind like an old scar. Blood mages were incredibly dangerous, whoever used such magic was truly desperate. He did not want Azcadelia anywhere near this man.

"I dabbled in the forbidden arts, and they condemned me to death for it. I thought Loghain was giving me a change to…redeem myself…But he's abandoned me here, hasn't he? Everything's fallen apart, and I'm responsible! I have to make it right somehow, I have to!" the man cried out desperately.

"I am letting you out but you try anything funny and I will slice your head off. When this is done you will be put on trial for the attempted murder of the Arl" Aiden growled in warning.

The man was saddened yet he was resigned to his fate "I will stay and help, just know that I regret the choices I have made."

"We must leave, more trouble lies ahead" the group turned away from the imprisoned man and walked off as he wondered to other areas of the castle, determined to free any in trouble.

Morrigan scoffed, breaking the silence "the man should have been allowed to leave the castle, t'would be kinder than the fate he now faces."

"You forget, he is a blood mage and poisoned the Arl" Alistair shot back.

"Is this the Templar speaking, or Alistair?" Morrigan snapped.

"it's common sense really, or do you not have that" he growled back.

"Stop" Aiden warned loudly "I do not want to deal with another one of your arguments, we have more important things to deal with" the group fell silent though the ex-Templar and mage continued to shoot sideways glares at each other.

They fought their way through the castle, slaying hundreds of ghouls that crossed their path. Demons sprouted out from the ground and attacked them, further solidifying that no mere mage could accomplish this. The very veil itself was torn open, whether it was Connor or not who caused this remained to be seen.

They reached the court yard and had to fight a horrid revenant, one of the stronger classes of demon. It could bend the very air around it, pulling the Wardens this way and that. They were battered and bruised by the end of the fight but they pressed on. They opened the front gate and let the rest of their group and Ser Perth's men in.

The Redcliffe guards remained outside in case any monsters or demons tried to get to the village. Everyone else headed inside to face whatever caused this disaster.

* * *

The sight they saw when they reached the main hall of Redcliffe castle was…well, they couldn't really understand it to be honest.

Teagan was dancing around like a courtly jester, a most degrading sight. A young boy was standing in front of a large fire, clapping and jumping merrily as he watched the Bann dancing. This must be Connor. Isolde stood beside him, shame and despair clouded her eyes.

The small boy noticed the groups entry and glared at them as Teagan sat down beside him "so these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, mother?" the boys voice was low and sinister and laced with a much darker and evil voice. So it was true, the Arl's son made a deal with a demon and allowed himself to be possessed.

Isolde bowed her head and said, "y-yes, Connor."

"And these are the people who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?" his green eyes gazed at each and every face, as if assessing them. It was unnerving.

"Yes"

His eyes settled on Azcadelia "and now it's staring at me! What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough" he seemed genuinely puzzled by the raven's presence. The female warden tensed and forced herself not to step back, she felt naked under this things gaze.

"It is a woman" Isolde replied "just as I am."

"But it is far younger than you, and prettier too! I'm surprised you didn't have her hanged! But you must be wrong!" the boy cried "all I see is a lone little wolf! What are you doing here wolf!? Shall I send you to the other dogs!"

"C-Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone" Isolde pleaded with her son softly. Her soothing and familiar voice seemed to reach deep inside the boy, bringing forth the innocent soul trapped within.

"M-mother? What…what's happening? Where am I?" the boy sounded so lost and so scared, as if he was asleep all this time and only woke up at his mothers voice.

Isolde beamed with happiness as she moved closer to her boy with the intent to pull him into her chest and keep him safe "oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?"

"Get away from me fool woman!" he screamed at her hatefully, the Arlessa jumped back with a fright. Tears began streaming down her face, she felt helpless as the demon took over her son once more "you are beginning to bore me"

"What in all of Thedas has happened here?" Aiden demanded the Arlessa.

"Grey Wardens, please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does."

"What have you done to Bann Teagan?" the nobleman demanded once more.

The Bann heard his name and perked up like a hyperactive puppy "here I am! Here am I! Ha-ha!"

The boy jerked back around to face him, a giddy smile on his chubby face "I like him better this way. No more yelling; now he amuses me!" he started cackling madly.

"Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon. He started all this! He summoned this demon! Conner was just trying to help his father!"

Morrigan shook her head "and made a deal with the demon to do so? Foolish child."

The possessed boy turned and glared at the witch of the wild "it was a fair deal!" he hissed darkly "father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"

"Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody! Ha-ha!"

"Quiet uncle" Connor ordered harshly "I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes, I did" he turned back to the Wardens "but let's keep things civil. This wolf will have the audience it seeks. Tell us…what have you come here for?" he asked Azcadelia.

She stepped closer and looked at the boy without an ounce of fear. She's never faced a possessed person before but it would all end the same, with the demon dead. Though she hopes there is a way to free Connor. "We came to help, if we could."

The boy quirked a brow "to help me? To help father? To help yourself? Which?"

"To help the people you've terrorised" she replied calmly, though her anger was rising. This was all a game to the bloody demon, damn all the consequences.

"I was just having fun! Everyone else had fun too! Are you having fun, uncle?"

"Marmalade!" the poor Bann had either lost his mind of the demon had done something to him.

"You see?" Connor began laughing "we're having fun! I think you're just trying to spoil things. What do you think, mother? I think the dog is threatening me."

"I…I don't think…"

"Of course you don't. Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it's getting dull" the group started to worry that the demon would attack the Arlessa "I crave excitement! And action! This dog spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now she will repay me!" the boy raced off as all the soldiers and Teagan stood up and unsheathed their weapons and raced towards them.

"Do not kill them!" Nodel shouted "knock outs only!" the group nodded and used all their skills to force these innocent men into unconsciousness. They received more wounds than their enemies. Before long all had fallen to the ground.

Isolde raced down from the fireplace and over to her brother in laws side, she shook his shoulders and sighed in relief when the man groaned and opened his eyes "Teagan! Teagan, are you all right!?" she cried as she helped him up.

"I am…better now, I think" he replied softly, his head was still swimming "My mind is my own again."

"Blessed Andraste! I would never have forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!" she turned to the Warden "please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!"

Aiden glared at the woman "you knew about this all along."

Isolde looked down at the ground "I…yes, I didn't tell you because I believed we could help him. I still do."

"I am sorry, my lady, but Connor has become an abomination. He's no longer your son" everyone heads turned to the new voice, it was the maleficarum.

Isoldes shamed gaze was replaced with pure, burning hatred for the mage in front of her "You! You did this to Connor!" she screeched in rage and moved to attack, Teagan grabbed her and pulled her back, restraining her and stopping her from hurting herself.

"I didn't! I didn't summon any demon, I told you! Please, if you'll let me help…"

"Help!? You betrayed me! I brought you here to help my son and in return you poisoned my husband!"

"Isolde be calm!" Teagan shouted over her screaming, once she stilled herself and took in deep, calming breathes, he began speaking "this is the mage you spoke of? Didn't you say he was in the dungeon?"

"He was" she relied, much calmer now though still angered "I assumed the creatures had killed him by now. He must have been set free."

"He is no more to blame than you are Isolde" Aiden stated.

"Excuse me! How dare you say such a thing!" she screeched back.

"It is also your fault, you betrayed your husband by bringing in an apostate behind his back. You are the reason your son is possessed!" Azcadelia snapped angrily, this woman was playing the victim yet it was her decisions that has forced her husband to be poisoned and her village to be nearly slaughtered.

"You little bitch!"

"Isolde!" Teagan snapped "she is exactly right, you have no reason to be angered by her accusation" Isolde stayed silent, tears spilling down her cheeks. The angered Warden was right, she was to blame for all this chaos. "now, onto the matter of my Nephew. If he is truly an abomination—"

"He is not always the demon you saw" Isolde cut in, this time in a soft tone rather than a desperate, pleading one "Connor is still inside, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!"

"Isn't that what started this?" Teagan said as he glared at his sister in law "you hired the mage to teach Connor in secret…to protect him."

"If they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away! I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then…" she trailed off, her excuses would fall on deaf hears and she knew it.

"What are our options?" Nodel asked, curious as to how they were going to deal with this problem. She refused to kill a child, even if he was a shemlem.

Alistair looked troubled as he said, "I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child but…he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice."

"We can't kill a young boy, demon or no demon" Leliana said in shock "please don't say we're considering that!"

"Connor is my nephew, but…he is also possessed by a demon. Death would be merciful" he said sadly to his sister in law.

"There is…another option, though I loathe offering it. A mage could confront the demon in the fade, without hurting Connor himself" the maleficarum offered.

"What do you mean? Is the demon not within Connor?" asked Teagan.

"No physically" the mage replied "the demon approached Connor in the Fade whilst he dreamt and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon."

Isolde look hopeful "you can enter the Fade, then? And kill the demon without hurting my boy?"

"No, but I can enable another mage to do so. It normally requires lyrium and several mages, but I have…blood magic."

"What difference does it make?" Nodel asked curiously.

"Lyrium provides the power for the ritual but I can take that power from someone's life energy. This ritual requires a lot of it, however. All of it, in fact."

"So…someone must die? Someone must be sacrificed?" Teagan asked sadly.

"Yes, and then we send another mage into the Fade. I can't enter because I'm doing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything its…not much of an option

Aiden glared at the murderous mage "blood magic is forbidden. It is not an option at all" he growled out harshly. "there is another way, we go to the Circle of Magi and seek the mages and lyrium from there."

Azcadelia smiled at the nobleman "Kinloch Hold is not far from here."

Alistair looked at her, hope shining in his eyes "that is an excellent point. One of the treaties is also for the Circle of Magi, after all."

Teagan nodded "The tower is about a day's journey across the lake. You could attempt to get the mages' help."

"But what will happen here? Connor will not remain passive forever" Isolde chimed in, worry etched onto her face.

Aiden gave her a sympathetic look "if we leave Morrigan here then she can keep Connor asleep. We can leave two others in case any dangers arise."

"I will stay" Sten spoke up "if the boy becomes a threat then I shall end him" Isolde gasped but did not protest, she would not fight a Qunari.

"Do not worry Lady Isolde" Leliana said sweetly "I shall stay to make sure your child remains safe."

Isolde looked at the bard with relief "thank you."

"I will keep Jowan here as a precaution. He says he wants to help, so he will keep an eye on Connor as well" Teagan said to the group. So the maleficarums name was Jowan, good to know. "Go to the tower quickly, then. The longer you are away, the greater the chances of disaster."

Aiden nodded "we shall not let you down Bann Teagan. Connor will return to his normal self, I can promise you that."

Teagan smiled "thank you my lord, your words fill me with hope. Now, we can supply you with enough food for the journey there, along with anything else that you require."

The group split off once again to do their assigned jobs.


End file.
